Adoption Nightmare (ENHANCED)
by princessbinas
Summary: Brianna Wallace is an orphan who gets adopted by the Fentons. She has many doubts that linger from her past, making her seem a bit cold and a bit of an asshole. It doesn't help when Skulker makes her life go upside down and making her have to learn things like trust, opening up completely, and how to interact appropriately. R&R BEING ENHANCED!
1. Enter: Brianna Wallace

Binas: Hello everyone… I know I abandoned this story and several others and I am sorry. I have just been hounded by plot bunnies, high school, college, and life in general to the point I lost my drive. Well, thanks to playing the entire Aveyond series again, rediscovering the game Whisper of a Rose on Steam (I first found it when I found Aveyond and loved it just as much), playing Civilization V, playing Age of Empires II: HD Edition with expansion packs, the Sims with loads of expansion packs, watching Supernatural season 12 (Which is very good so far, I am dying to know how Sam and Dean will get out of the situation that they got into in LOTUS), and rereading some Danny Phantom stories my drive has returned for this story. I am still mulling over starting new chapters for Heroes Rising, but I think I should attempt to stay focused while I try to clear my head so I can return to my newer story Of Penance and Security, which is by far one of my biggest hits.

As for why I am enhancing this story. First off, my reboot attempt (which I deleted due to how cringe worthy it was in hindsight) failed to get me anywhere. Second, I did a dirty move and abandoned this story at the worst time (on a cliffhanger) and I am very sorry about that. Third, rereading it made me realized that I had a few inconsistencies and it needed a grammar overhaul. Fourth, it needs to be done. And fifth, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Yes, it is also a Christmas present to all of you.

The story line will remain relatively the same and chapters will be replaced before continuing. Some chapters maybe longer than they were previously, while others are shorter. It will take awhile, so I hope you don't mind. If you find yourself unable to submit a review while logged in, feel free to use the guest feature to get around that or PM me your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome as always.

.

Character Profile for those who have forgotten:

Name: Brianna "Brina" Oxana Wallace (Means: Noble/Strong/High Foreigner/Stranger)

Age: 14

Disorder/Health Issues: High Functioning Autism with co-morbid ADHD and slight OCD; Arrhythmia caused by Anxiety (Minor); Hypermobility

Medication: Sarafem (10mg; To help control most of her anxiety/panic attacks), Strattera (10mg; To help control her impulses)

Grade: Sophomore (Started school a bit early)

Birthday: September 11th

Birth Place: Memphis, Tennessee

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Golden Brown (Shoulder blade length in pigtails with a pair of Odango/Ox-Horn buns and a small, shaggy strand sticking out from her widow's peak)

Skin: Pale

Height: 5'4''

Body Type: Scrawny (would be sturdier if she wasn't on Strattera for her impulses)

GPA Average on a 4 Scale: 3.2 (B)

Dream Career: Photographer

Parents: Died due to terminal illnesses (Father: Died from Pneumonia; Mother: Died from Ebola while in Africa), adopted

Personality: Sanguine-Choleric (Stubborn, Impatient, Laid back, Cheerful, Emotional, Snarky, Loyal, Passionate, Idealistic, Goal-oriented, A do-er, Friendly (if you get on her good side), Easy to tick off, Can be somewhat aggressive if provoked, A bit prideful, A bit blunt, Honest to a fault, Sometimes rude/crass, and Unintentionally harsh), Intelligent (is prone to blonde moments))

Hobbies: Gaming, Drawing (anything artistic for the most part), Taking pictures, Watching anime, Jumping on her Therapy Trampoline, Pranking, Collecting random things, Learning, and Pushing past the limits.

Most Favorite Music Genres: Techno and Classic Rock

Least Favorite Music Genres: Rap and Classical

Favorite Bands: The Subdigitals, Steppenwolf, and Kansas

Favorite Songs: Fight Fire With Fire (Kansas) and Born to be Wild (Steppenwolf)

Preferred Clothes: Anything loose and made of cotton. Typically wears red bell bottom pants, a maroon t-shirt with a large, pink sakura flower, and pink and black runners with crew cut white socks. Owns a casual maroon dress with pink and white sakura flower prints and a bow in the back. Also owns a heavy fleece hoodie that is black with a gold color zipper. Her night gown is black with a red cloud pattern on it. Owns a cosplay costume.

Fun Facts:

-Brina has a habit of cursing.

.

.

Fourteen year old Brina Wallace sat impatiently in her dorm room in the orphanage. She was recently transferred to the orphanage in Amity Park due to many people taking her back for being "too hard to handle". In Brina's mind, they didn't want to put up with her period. She thought they would rather have a child who was dumber than a brick and would be the perfect suck up. She knew she wasn't the easiest child in the world, nor was she the most perfect. She always gave off the "chaotic juvenile" vibe to most people, especially to stuck up snobs. She was sick of being singled out for how she behaved and how she thought. She assumed that everyone hated her and was out to get her. When she spoke that thought, she was immediately told to shut up and thoroughly be "proven wrong", making her look like an asshole in the process.

Brina flopped onto her bed in annoyance, groaning at the lingering thoughts of what every single person who had adopted her just to send her back had said. They had said she was disobedient, annoying, distant, creepy, zombie-like, a screw up, a monster, a disaster waiting to happen, someone who should have never been born, and her personal least favorite, mentally retarded on multiple occasions. She loathed the term "mentally retarded" so much, it made her want to strangle someone every time she heard or saw its usage. It was very derogatory and the way people threw it around her casually as if it were a pet name made her seethe with rage.

The door of Brina's door cracked open to reveal a young orphanage lady, which a small smile on her face. Brina frowned, not wanting to take part in any activities that were planned for the day.

"Brianna, a nice couple arrived here looking for a nice girl to adopt." the lady said, "This could be your lucky day."

Brina blew a raspberry and turned away from the door with a grunt. She had heard that so many times and each time she heard it, it felt like a slap in the face.

"Ugh… Ms. Jones… It's Brina!" Brina groaned, "I have heard that way too many times to know that is not true! Every time I get adopted, my adoptive parents always dumped me back in the orphanage a few days later! Leave me be!"

"Can you please tell me how many times that has happened?" Ms. Jones asked as she sat on Brina's bed, giving a quizzically look at the girl.

"One hundred and ten times…" Brina said trying to hold back her memories and the tears that accompanied them.

"Oh don't be silly." Ms. Jones said, "There is no way that can be true."

Brina got off her bed and shuffled to her desk. On the desk laid a star covered journal. She grabbed it and flipped it to the back, inner hard-cover section and showed it to Ms. Jones. Plastered on the hard cover were one hundred and ten tally marks with the title "Times Returned" written angrily above it. She jabbed her finger at it numerous times with a serious face making Ms. Jones sweat drop. Brina realized Ms. Jones had nothing to say, she sighed.

"Let's just get this over with so I can be back here by the end of the week and make it one hundred and eleven…" Brina griped with a scowl.

Brina tossed her journal onto her bed and followed Ms. Jones to the lobby. She had expected the couple to be nicely dressed with a shiny new SUV in the parking lot. What she saw instead made her do a double take. The couple were dressed in hazmat suits with the husband wearing an XXL orange hazmat, and the wife wearing a slim blue hazmat suit. Instead of an SUV, she saw an armored RV, making the girl sweat drop with a cringe.

'_And they say I have a tacky sense of fashion..._' Brina thought.

"Is this the girl you were mentioning?" the husband asked with bright curiosity.

"Jack, Maddie, this is Brianna," Ms. Jones confirmed. "It turns out she was not exaggerating about being rejected over a hundred times. Brianna, these are the Fentons."

"Who wouldn't want this girl?" Jack asked, confused. "She seems like a great addition to any family!"

Jack reached over and pinched Brina's cheek, making her flinch away out of discomfort.

"That's what they all have said according to the reports she has submitted." Ms. Jones stated sadly, "She has spoken to the counselors about this and unfortunately, the families that adopted her were ill equipped to deal with her and apparently left some nasty remarks that are not to be spoken of again."

Brina rolled her eyes at the last part, '_Of course she would say that..._'

"Why couldn't they take care of her?" Maddie asked, giving a curious frown.

"She has…" Ms. Jones looked for a good way of putting it, thinking way too much about Brina's sensitivity, "Special needs... And tends to get into awkward situations. Majority of them were inappropriate to the point that I am not going to repeat them in front of her."

Brina smirked at the part about inappropriate behavior. Those families deserved the mental scarring she gave them. At the same time, Maddie got a good idea of what had happened, but had her own opinions on what might have had happened.

"Is there any we will need to take care of her mentally and physically?" Maddie asked, "Such as medication?"

"Yes," Ms. Jones said and pulled out a couple of prescription notes and a book, "This one is for Strattera, for her ADHD, as much as I would personally want her off it due to some of the side effects, it has been the only one that worked for her. The second one is for Sarafem, an antidepressant for panic attacks and anxiety. It works to a degree, but it does keep her meltdowns short and less severe. As for the book, it should help cover the basics of dealing with a child with Autism."

Jack grabbed the book and analyzed it, "Isn't that one disorders that causes intense focus on a single subject?"

"It is," Jones replied, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was, "Why do you ask?"

Jack beamed with a big smile full of excitement.

"That means I can talk to her non-stop about ghosts!" Jack cheered.

Brina was left gobsmacked at that proclamation. She frowned and went over to a nearby wall and began aggressively banging her head on it, hoping to pass out. Ms. Jones became very alert and used all of her strength to pull the stubborn girl away from the wall. After a few attempts, Ms. Jones succeed on that front, but Brina substituted head banging with hand biting. Ms. Jones swatted at her hand.

"Keep your hands out of your mouth." Ms. Jones scolded. "You don't want to ruin your chances of being adopted."

'_You're not listen to me!_' Brina thought bitterly as she squirmed out of Ms. Jones's grasp.

Ms. Jones returned her attention to Jack and Maddie, "I am so sorry about this. She is very prone to inflicting self harm. We are fortunate she doesn't uses blades on her wrists, but headbanging and biting is not any better."

After hearing that Maddie and Jack began to discuss on whether they should adopt her or not. Brina yawned, feeling bored as the discussion dragged out. In the end, they both turned their attention to Ms. Jones and smiled.

"We'll take her!" Jack proclaimed.

"Really?" Brina asked, feeling a bit suspicious. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I am sure we will be able to take care of you." Maddie said. "We have two kids at home who would love a younger sister. Jazz might even like talking to you."

Brina gave a small smile, but it only lasted for a few seconds. She did not want to get her hopes up.

"Go pack your stuff, Brina." Ms. Jones said, "I will get the adoption papers and the papers required to enroll you in the school they chose to put you in."

Brina nodded and went into her dorm room. She pulled out her suitcase and began packing her clothes, necessities, a digital camera with different lenses, her sketchbook, her laptop running the latest edition of Portals, her games' CD ROMs, complete box sets for Inuyasha, Naruto, Code: Lyoko, Hetalia, and a box set that contained the first seven seasons of Supernatural, her fandom posters of the Akatsuki and the depiction of Gabriel the Archangel from Supernatural, Her plushies of Inuyasha and Odd Della Robbia, and her journal.

Once she had everything packed, she began attempting to close the suitcase, which was easier said than done. She tried keeping the lid down so she could zip it, but something either poked out and get in the way of the zipper, or the zipper would fly open, causing her stuff to leap out of her suit case. After removing her plushies from the suitcase, it finally allowed her to zip it shut. She then picked up her phone and earbuds and shoved them into her pocket. She grabbed her plushies and tied them to her suitcase handle with yarn that she had found, and began walking with her suitcase rolling behind her. She went back into the lobby and approached Ms. Jones.

"Are they done?"

Ms. Jones looked at her and said, "Almost. Are you all packed?"

"Yes." Brina stated, "I have everything with me including my cuddle buddies."

"Good. They also managed to get the paperwork filled out for your school and are currently working on the last portion of your IEP paperwork." Ms. Jones said. "They say that you will also love your new school."

Brina cringed, knowing full well that was a load of bullcrap.

"I do like learning, but school kids are nothing but a bunch of assholes. They are rotten and poorly behaved."

"Go wait patiently for them to finish," Ms. Jones sighed, "Remember to talk to the therapist that the school provides you with, and use your chill pass. I don't want to hear that the rumors of your vanishing acts are true."

"I will not make any such promises." Brina stated flatly.

Ms. Jones sighed once more. Couldn't Brina just say "yes ma'am" like other kids?

.

It wasn't even ten seconds into the car ride and Brina was hanging onto her seat in the RV for dear life. Her face was drained of all color as bile began flooding up her esophagus, demanding to escape through her mouth. Her eyes darted all over the place as she tried and failed to calm her overactive senses down.

Maddie, catching onto the severe motion sickness, provided the girl with a bucket to use. After receiving it, Brina instantly began spilling all of the contents of her stomach into it. The smell scratched Brina's nose, making her want to retch some more, which she proceeded to do.

"Why hasn't he received a speeding ticket yet?" Brina moaned to herself, unable to form it as a thought instead due to the nausea feeling being present.

After a few more minutes of physics breaking driving, the RV finally came to a stop, with Brina having the posture of a rag doll in her seat and looking very dizzy from the ride. She slowly sat up a bit more and took a look out the window and looked highly confused at what she saw.

"Welcome to your new home!" Jack piped up.

"What, the hell is that?" Brina asked pointing at the contraption on the roof as she got out of the RV.

"That, Brina, is our OPs Center," Jack replied looking very proud of himself as he too stepped out of the armored vehicle at the same time as his wife, "It is where we deploy our ghost shields and it even turns into a blimp!"

"Why would you guys ever need a blimp?" Brina asked.

"Blimps are cool!" Jack proclaimed, making Maddie chuckle a bit.

'_I hope they know what they are doing,_' Brina thought as she took one last look at the contraption as she approached the door slowly, '_So far, so good… I have not made them regret anything yet… Don't screw anything up and you will have a home here for approximately a week._'

Brina's hand shook as it slowly inched closer to the doorknob. A memory flashed quickly through head, making her freeze with terror. She tried to calm herself, but only succeed in making herself lightheaded. She quickly grabbed the doorknob and used it to keep her balance while making it look like she was opening the door. And to her surprise, it did open on her, startling her a bit.

On the other side of the door was a girl who seemed to be three years older than Brina. She had orange-red hair that was swept back with a headband and wore a long sleeve black shirt with blue pants. Her turquoise eyes looked at Brina with curiosity.

"Mom, dad? Who is this?" the girl asked. "And why does she have a suitcase?"

"Jazz, meet your new sister, Brina." Maddie said.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"We adopted her because we wanted to give you guys another sibling but found out we could no longer make any more of you guys!" Jack said with a grin.

Brina resisted the urge to snicker at the fact at what Jack was hinting at, but failed as a few hisses of laughter escaped her lips, thinking, 'Me and my dirty mind'. Jazz on the other end looked completely grossed out and mortified.

"Ew!" Jazz groaned into her left hand "Did you really need to say that to everyone in town? That was too much information!"

Brina, feeling an impulse to say something, asked "Where's my room?"

With that, Maddie lead Brina through the living room and all the way up the stairs. Eventually, after passing a few doors, they came to a stop at a door that seemed it did not get opened very much.

"Sorry if it seems rushed," Maddie began, "We haven't had a lot of time to really prepare it with everything that has been going on."

"It's okay." Brina automatically replied and entered the room.

The room's structure was medium sized, about two to three times the size of her dorm room. There was a bean bag chair in one corner, a simple metal desk next to it with a swivel chair, a twin sized bed with fresh sheets and pillows and a fresh comforter, smooth wooden floors, a dresser, shelves, and a decent sized closet. Brina entered the room and placed her suitcase on top of the bed and opened it, taking out her nightie and the cosplay outfit her biological parents had made when they were alive (which still fit her perfectly). She hugged the outfit and set it down. Maddie saw it and spoke up.

"Who made that for you?"

"My mom and dad. They made it so I would feel more comfortable at comic con." Brina replied.

Maddie nodded with a smile and turned her attention to the toys that Brina had began setting on her bed. She picked up the irritated looking doll with long white hair and dog ears.

"What is this toy's name?" Maddie asked.

"That's Inuyasha, from an anime of the same name." Brina responded, "He's a half demon who is treated horribly due not being a full human or a full demon. I can relate to him. He also likes to fight and act like a jerk due to not having any parents."

Maddie looked at the doll with surprise and set it down before picking up the other, which had blonde hair with a purple splotch and a purple and yellow cat costume.

"What about this one?" Maddie asked, hoping its story wasn't just as negative.

"That's Odd Della Robbia from Code: Lyoko." Brina said, "He is the jokester and flirt of his group and goes into a virtual world with them to defeat a computer virus that has evolving motives every season ranging from murdering to brain washing people and committing acts of terrorism. His jokes are very funny."

Maddie slowly set the plushie down. That backstory sounded a bit worse than the first due to the "terrorism" and "murdering" bit. She was definitely going to look up those shows and be certain they were appropriate for Brina. She was not going to let her watch something that was above the PG-14 demographic.

"I'm going to the store soon with your new father to pick up some stuff for dinner, some treats, and your medicine, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, Maddie left the room, leaving Brina to her own devices for a bit. She was about to pull out her camera and begin uploading some images that she had took during her transfer from Memphis to Amity Park when she heard the front door open and some yelling. She got up and went peeking in front of the stairs, wondering what was going on. At the bottom, she saw Maddie scolding a boy who was one year older than her. He had black hair in a reverse mullet, blue eyes, a white shirt with a red oval and trimmings, and light blue jeans.

"Danny, where were you?!" Maddie asked, "You said you would be home before we got back!"

The boy shuffled a bit under his mother's glare, "Uh… Bad traffic? Ummm, I will be in my room! Nice chat!"

Danny sped up the stairs, trying to get out of explaining whatever he was doing against Maddie's protests. Instead of making it to his room, Danny ran into Brina (who squeaked), knocking his forehead into her's. They both fell over with a bruise where they had made impact.

"Ow…" Brina moaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, looking very off guard.

"That depends on how you answer this: are you their son?" Brina asked.

Danny gave the girl a funny look and replied slowly, "Yes…"

"I believe that makes me your new sister, Brina, for now…" Brina replied as she got up.

"What do you mean for now?" Danny asked.

"I do not like playing questioning games." Brina stated bluntly, "But I have a track record of being dumped back into the orphanage, sometimes in a few days, other times by the end of the week. I hold the record of being returned a hundred and ten times and if I am correct, my one hundred and eleventh time is coming up."

Danny stared at Brina (who was rapidly twitching her leg), having a hard time believing what he had just heard. Then there was the way she put it. She said it so bluntly, he had no idea how she did it. With a drawn out "okay", he got up and went into his room. Brina shrugged her shoulders and went into her's, not caring what that was about.

'_At least he didn't do what the last sibling I had did..._' Brina thought, trying to ease her nerves that were firing deep down.

.

Danny knew there was something atypical about the girl. Most people in Amity Park did not get that nosy, aside from him, his friends, and Jazz. They were oblivious or just uncaring of what happened under their noses. Brina was watching him until the moment he came up the stairs and crashed into her and he didn't even know it. He knew he was going to need to look out for any hints of her eavesdropping on him. Whatever was different about her, he needed to learn about it and fast. And one thing for sure in his mind, it was likely his parents did not ask about her and just randomly picked her.

The teenage boy went over to his computer and signed onto the video chat that he used to communicate to his friends, Sam and Tucker. Thankfully, they were already on, going on about something.

"Ugh, Tucker… That was so lame…" Sam said, face-palming.

Danny turned on his webcam and said, "Hey guys."

"Hi, so what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Okay, bad news, my parents decided to randomly adopt a random girl to be Jazz and I's little sister." Danny said.

"Why would your parents adopt without a reason?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I am just glad she has a home now." Sam stated, looking a bit concerned, "It's likely they won't give her up; they are looking for someone to pass the torch down to."

"That's not the problem." Danny said, "She seems to be an eavesdropper. I mean I ran into her while coming up the stairs and had no idea she was even there! It's really creepy."

"And you're worried about letting the cat out of the bag," Tucker injected, "You should try to relax, maybe she will do something that your parents absolutely hate and return her. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Sam was seething at that comment and glared dangerously at her webcam.

"Tucker, be glad this is a web chat!" Sam spat.

"Which means I can do this." Tucker piped up and pressed a button on his keyboard with a giant smirk.

In Sam's window, Sam was livid and growling at what Tucker did to her display via hacking.

"Tucker, get this video off my computer right now," Sam yelled as she tried closing it out fruitlessly from what Danny could tell, "Or so help me!"

"What are you gonna do?" Tucker teased, "Send me virtual threats? Kill me in Doomed? Oh I know! Upload that picture that you took of me wearing one the dresses your parents bought?"

Sam's window went black. Tucker's smile turned into a frown and then he began panicking, realizing what she was about to do. She was going to beat him to a pulp and Danny did not need to even hear his fading comment on it to know that it was coming quickly.

"Dude, you have to help me!" Tucker pleaded, "I'm too young to die!"

Danny cringed, feeling very bad for his friend, "Sorry, Tuck, but you kinda asked for that one. You know she hates that kind of stuff."

Tucker's window blacked out a few moments later and all that seemed to be left on was the mic. Said mic began capturing every sound of Sam's combat boots smacking Tucker and lots of shouting.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! Sam! Ow!" Tucker screamed, "Please be reasonable! NO! NOT SASHA! I WILL DO ANYTHING, within reason, JUST DON'T HURT MY BABY!"

With that, Tucker's mic was shut off. Danny rolled his eyes, wondering how many times their video chats involved violence. It was weird how no one bothered to crack down on it, but oh well, it was better than his secret being thrown out into the open. So with that, he slowly cracked open his door and peered across the hall to see Brina's shut bedroom door covered in drawings that reminded him of the anime Sam liked. Just as quietly and slowly as he opened it, he closed his door and backed away from it.

"Since Sam and Tucker aren't available right now," Danny said, "There is one thing I can do."

With that, he quietly transformed into his alter ego and flew into Brina's room using both invisibility and intangibility. He looked around and saw a barely unpacked suitcase on the bed, partially pulled out sketchbook, and a half-haphazardly thrown journal. And much to Danny's horror, he found Brina's t-shirt, pants, socks, and shoes lying on the bed.

"Okay, I don't even want to know why she is running around in her birthday suit!" Danny said with disgust.

Danny took a look at Brina's plushies and assumed nothing of them. To him they were just toys. He then picked up the sketchbook and and flipped through it, finding some disturbing drawings ranging from depicting verbal harassment to sketches he could not make out due to them not being inked like the others. He put it down and looked at her walls to find her posters. He looked rather uncomfortable looking at the Akatsuki poster due to how menacing the people on it looked ranging from being very sadistic to downright bloodthirsty, something Danny did not see everyday despite fighting evil ghosts every day. The other poster gave no comfort as it depicted several pictures of a man with sand colored hair with a super mischievous grin plaster to his face that could only spell massive chaos. The words "Hellooooo Trickster" near the top center and "Okay Gabriel -They call me Gabriel" written just below it (IMAGE: tinyurl*com/hs7qc2b).

For the moment, Danny could guess that Brina could get along with Sam. Once he found her newish looking laptop, he then added Tucker to it, as any piece of technology would get the approval seal from Tucker.

"So far, nothing out of the ordinary if you don't count the fact she's a nudist." Danny whispered to himself as he found his eyes wandering to her journal, "I know I shouldn't, but…"

Danny grabbed the journal and began reading it to only be underwhelmed by what was written. Most of the pages had simple phrases that described the weather to being "bitten by a horse". There were one or two pages dedicated to smack talking kids who did some really nasty stuff, but they were just as blunt and to the point as the entries involving single sentences. There was no hints of hiding anything or enough proof to consider her a problem.

"Obviously no secrets there." Danny said placing the journal back the way it was, no need in letting it be known he snooped through it, "Looks like I will have to spy on her… I am so not telling anyone if this goes nowhere."

Danny then dove invisibly into the floor and watched as his parents began leaving the house. From what he could judge based on the look on his dad's face, they were probably going to get some fudge, ranch dressing, and cookies.

"So what kind of fudge are we getting?" Jack asked, validating one of Danny's assumptions, "Please say double fudge!"

Maddie giggled, amused by the childish wonder her husband had, "I'm not going to spoil it. All that I will say is that you will love what I will get, you deserve it after getting rid of the Crate Creep after letting him lose."

With that (and a disgusted look from Danny as Maddie and Jack kissed), the two left the house and closed the door behind them. Danny heard the RV's engine turn over and running. Once the RV was no longer in the driveway, Danny began trying to find Brina. He searched the living room and the kitchen for any signs of her, but found none. He was about to check the OPs Center, not even questioning why she would be in there, when his ghost sense went off. He could hear a very loud "BEWARE" coming from outside, irking the teen.

"Ugh!" Danny groaned in annoyance, "Not you again! I'm not in the mood for this!"

With that, Danny flew outside to deal with the Ghost Zone's Most Annoying Pest. He would spy on Brina later, from the way things were looking, the Box Ghost was going to take awhile this time. Something he was not happy about no matter what he was originally going to do.

.

Brina looked around the lab that she had found with curiosity shining in her eyes. She had decided to wear the cosplay outfit her parents had made, wanting to feel like they were comforting her still. It was not exactly the most appealing thing. It was a horrid clash of a cyan body suit made from a pair of zip-up thermal long johns with an oversized, cropped black tank top and a black skirt. On the tank top was an ironed on cyan heart. On her feet she also wore cyan slippers to keep her feet warm.

"Wow…" Brina breathed as if she were in a trance, "This place looks like one of those labs from sci-fi programs like World War Z and the Andromeda Strain mini-series!"

Brina grinned as she began to explore, taking a look at every single detail that she could. She stared into a beaker that held a florescent green goo and watched as it softly glowed in the dark corner it was in with fascination. She even looked at diagrams that had various small details that triggered more curiosity.

Just when she was about to go look at something else, she heard something fall and then a click of a button. She instantly turned around and found a plug lying on the ground. She knew that was a hazard, so she walked over and picked up the plug. With no second thoughts, she put it back into the socket.

Once that was dealt with, she carried on in her exploration. What she had found this time was a large scorch mark that had a green hue to it. Brina tilted her head at it, confused as to what could have made it. It was weird and made her a bit uncomfortable due to the fact it was mess that needed to be cleaned up in her mind, but at the same time knew it would most likely never come out as it was a burn, not an actual stain.

Wanting to explore other portions of the house, Brina began walking to towards the stairs as she began getting a creeped out feeling. She continued forward, believing it would go away once she left the lab, but she never made it that far. Instead, she felt herself being grabbed by a metallic hand that came out of nowhere, making her to yelp.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Brina screamed as she began squirming frantically, "WHAT'S GOING ON?! LET ME GO!"

She heard a dark chuckle coming from her captor. She turned around to find a man made of metal with flaming green hair styled into a mohawk. The mere fact she was being held against her will sent her adrenal system into a frenzy, feeling the desperate need of getting away from the offending stimulus.

"Feisty child, I could work with this…" the metallic man said.

Brina took a look at the gadgets that adorned the man's body, making her even more nervous. She continued to kick and flail around, doing anything that could loosen the man's grip on her.

"HOW ABOUT YOU RELEASE ME!" Brina shrieked, "I'M NOT ANYONE'S PLAYTHING OR TOOL!"

"Where would the fun be then, runt?" the man asked.

"MY NAME IS NOT RUNT!" Brina yelled, "IT'S BRINA WALLACE! GET IT RIGHT, YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!"

Brina tried slugging her captor with a balled up fist, but wound up with a hand that felt very sore and would not stop shaking from said pain. She did her best to hold back her screams of agony. All this did was amuse the metallic man to a degree.

"Can you remove your arm so I can vent on you?" Brina asked with a dirty look on her face, "I don't have my therapeutic trampoline to take this stress out on yet."

The man laughed and said, "Why would I do that? Besides you would make good bait for my prey, but then again, why waste you on that? I have better plans."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Brina once more yelled, "I AM NOT ANYONE'S TOOL!"

With that, Brina slipped out of the man's grasp by using her hypermobility. It was not exactly a comfortable feeling, but it did what it is was suppose to do. She landed on the floor, looking rightfully angry. She then smirked when she saw that she was beginning to be in her own words "a pain in the ass".

"If you want to catch me, you need to stop having buttery fingers!" Brina exclaimed while flipping the bird at the man and then began to dart in a random direction while cackling.

The man seethed at the insolence Brina was giving him and gave chase after the mad girl. He analyzed her, looking for any form of weakness and found one in her very method of escape. Her hypermobility may have given her immense flexibility, but it also gave her poor joint stability and made her clumsy, as evident as she tripped on her feet a couple of times. He aimed to capitalize on this weakness, but she instantly changed course and ran to another area of the lab with a surge of more energy, infuriating him.

As he chased her on the new route, he became intrigued when Brina began to shudder and become dizzy. Not even questioning what brought this on, he lunged at her, prepared to grab her. Brina however, managed to snap out of her pre-syncope and got out of the way. The man was once more irritated with this and decided to take on a new tactic. He began to slow his chase after her, aiming to make Brina think she was safe and grab her once her guard was down and make sure she did not slip out of his hands again.

To his never ending surprise, she actually fell for it and dove into one of the most dangerous parts on the lab. What could be currently known as the giant, metal hole in the wall thanks to his earlier meddling. Whatever possessed her to make her think that was a safe place to hide, he didn't want to know. He just wanted to thank it for making his job a bit easier. He disappeared from the visible spectrum and waited for her to make another dumb move.

Brina burrowed into the wires, hoping to completely hide herself from her assailant. What seemed forever was really a couple of minutes, her heart beating erratically as she became dizzy and lightheaded again. She could hear her heartbeat like a bass drum in her ears, making her feel even worse. It progressively got more sporadic as an extra beat found its way into heart's normal rhythm as it sped up. Sweat poured out of her, making her not only feel cold, but also numb as her heart was beating out of normal sync.

'_Is he gone? Am I alone again? I can't see anything in here,_' Brina thought as she slowly got up from the wires, '_I need to find a light switch or something before I leave. That guy could be anywhere._'

Brina began feeling around her surroundings, but found it highly difficult due to being completely tangled up in the wires she burrowed into. She was stuck and could not free herself from her imprisonment of cables and wires, making it ever more important to find a light switch and wait for help.

'_Of all time to not have my phone, it was when I am about to die._' Brina thought, which frightened herself further into panic. She squirmed around frantically in her reachable radius, looking for any form of a switch to give some form of light in the dark hole. What she managed to find was a pair of buttons. One was up and another was pressed down, '_Could that button be the light switch?_' Brina crawled towards it, with all intentions to press it despite a part of her screaming for her not to as it would get her in major trouble. '_No, I am not going to let myself get killed! For once, I actually want to LIVE!_'

With no holding back, she slammed the button with a defiant look on her face. She expected there to be light, but not the way she received it. She began screaming as she was assaulted by energy. She twitched as she finally found herself free of the cables and wires, but she could not escape the current running rampant through her entire body. And she thought getting a terrible sunburn was the worst physical pain ever. She then lost all consciousness as the pain and the panic and the overwhelming stimulation caused her brain to shut down, unable to process everything.

Outside the machine, the metal man reappeared, smirking with glee. Sure, this may have not given him exactly what he wanted, but it would be enough to be proud of until he could. A temporary form of satisfaction to keep his dreams up. He darkly chuckled as he saw the girl writhed in pain. Once the machine produced the well known portal, the man went forward and dragged his catch out, thinking 'Come to me my feeble little prey.' What he saw was almost as revolting as before.

Before he wanted to gouge his eyes out due to the eye bleeding color match up the girl's clothes had. Now, he knew that she would not match with anything he had as a pelt or a head on a pike. It was too soft and girly. The girl's brown hair had become a light, dodger blue, similar to that of his girlfriend's but it was in that ridiculous hairstyle that no one in their right frame of mind find good. Her clothes were mostly pastel pink with a white tank top and a white skirt. On the tank top was a pastel pink heart, making her look cute more than threatening. He did not want to be laughed at for catching something cute. There was only one thing that seemed remotely okay to take was her eyes. Those had went from amber to a fluorescent golden yellow.

"Ugh, looks like I will have to settle with gouging your eyes out…" the man groaned as he revealed a eye gouger from his wrist.

The man go on top of Brina and began inching the gouger closer to Brina's face as he held one of her eyes open. Before he could even get gouger positioned right, he was sent back by an unexpected force. The prey that he could never seem to catch had arrived looking very grossed out at the sight he had saw.

"Dude! You've sunk to a new low!" Danny exclaimed, wanting to hurl, "You can't just dismember bodies in here! That's gross and so not okay!"

"Hello, whelp." the metal man said as he retracted the eye gouger, "I will admit, this is the first time where I am not in the mood for your pelt."

"Wait, what?!" Danny asked, fully surprised, "Did you get into a fight with Ember again?"

"You wish, whelp," the metal man said as he went through the portal.

Danny flew over to Brina's unconscious form and shook her a bit, hoping that who he assumed was a random ghost was alive. Brina's eyes opened as she rotated her shoulders a bit and moaned a bit.

"What the hell happened?" Brina asked and turned her head towards Danny, "And what the hell happened to you? You look like you fell into a vat of extra strength hair bleach, Danny."

The look on Danny's face sold everything he was previously thinking, but at the same time, he also had other thoughts going through his head. Right now, logic as far as he knew had packed up and moved somewhere far away.


	2. Freak Out and Find Out

Binas: Thanks for everyone who has stayed on stand the whole time. Here is the updated version of chapter two.

Reviews:

erica phoenix16: I am too. I am doing my very best to fix up what I can and make the story more enjoyable. Also, your comment from way back when about Brina, it is very true. Not many people write characters who have Autism. I think it has to deal with the standards put into place by censors, which sucks because typically autistic characters can help teach kids that we are just like everyone else, we just have a couple of quirks that bring in variety and long lasting friendships that are backed with loyalty.

.

.

Danny was not amused with this at all. Skulker, the metal guy, had stooped to a petty level that no one could see coming, for what he assumed was the lack of a pelt of a half-ghost in his lair. He was not only going to scold him beyond belief but make sure he never did anything like that again. Skulker had crossed the line this time and actually made someone suffer along the way.

And the second thing on his mind was Brina herself. No one had ever discovered his secret so quickly. How she did it, he was going to ask her about later without a doubt. And right now, he had to hope she would at least be capable to keep secrets. From what he saw in her room, nothing suggested that she could.

"Why are you angry?" Brina asked as she began sitting up, "Did I do or say something wrong?"

Danny looked at her and said, "No. You didn't do anything wrong."

A piece of hair fell into Brina's face, and her eyes instantly went as wide as dinner plates. She grasped her pigtails and shoved them in her eyes. She then grabbed her skirt and then frantically lifted up her tank top. She began screaming as she continued to look at herself from various angles, trying to make sense of not just the change in appearance, but the fact felt even less comfortable in her own skin.

"What the hell did that hunk of metal do to me?!" Brina exclaimed, "I told him was not anyone's tool! I proved that by being a complete pain in the ass! That freaking asshat! Damn him!"

Danny watched really uncomfortably as Brina begun using her words to rip herself apart. He knew he freaked out when this happened to him, but this… This was something else. It was painful to watch, and there was no way that a freak out could get this bad. He just knew it. He tried to talk to her, but her mouth kept going at a mile a second.

Once he got an opening, Danny said, "Look, can you please calm down?"

"Calm down?! _CALM DOWN_?!" Brina yelled, looking rightfully angry. "I was already a freaking freak due to being autistic! I know whatever the hell happened to me will not only get me kicked out again, but not even an orphanage would want me now! I did not need the world to remind me that it hates me and is out to get me!"

At that moment, Danny thanked whoever controlled the universe that Jazz had entered the lab. He was not sure how much longer he could handle the dramatic scene that Brina was making.

"What happened?" Jazz asked, "I heard screaming!"

"Apparently Skulker grew impatient and decided to find a substitute." Danny stated, "Now I've got Miss Drama Queen here screaming my ears off."

Jazz moved towards Brina, who was still having her meltdown, and grasped her by the shoulders, making sure that was done gently and softly. Brina looked at Jazz with tears flooding from her eyes.

"Cool it, screaming and crying isn't going to fix this." Jazz said firmly, doing her best to make sure she did not set anything else off.

"But…" Brina trailed off.

"No buts." Jazz said, "Danny already knows what this is all like. He went through what you went through except it wasn't caused by a crazy ghost. We aren't going to let anything like that happen to you again, okay?"

Danny looked at Jazz, wondering how she managed to talk to Brina when she was in the state of mind. Then again, Jazz likely knew how to deal with people with similar issues that involved the brain. She was the one preparing to become a psychologist after all.

"You promise?" Brina asked.

"I promise." Jazz said with a smile as she pulled Brina close.

Brina appeared to be uncomfortable with the hug at first, but gradually accepted it. It was comforting and made some of the anxiety go away. She felt herself calm down to the point the sniffling stopped. Once her tears dried up, a blue halo appeared and reverted her back to normal. Well… Almost normal…

"GAH!" Danny yelped with full blown disgust as he diverted his eyes away from Brina, "GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

.

A few minutes after the three of them left the lab, Danny had reverted back to his human form. That was when he and his sister did their best to make sure Brina (who was now wearing the clothes she arrived in minus the shoes) knew what ghosts were exactly so they knew where to start with everything she needed to know. Unfortunately, they had to explain a few things as she kept getting confused what they actually were and how they were portrayed in fictional media. She eventually caught on, but still far from perfectly accurate. One thing that she could get right was that they were a lot like people in the fact they could emote, eat, sleep, bathe, and think for themselves.

Aside from that, after Jazz had gotten Brina back to down to reality, she seemed to be accepting of what had happened a bit faster than Danny did at first. She didn't say anything among the lines of "I don't want these powers", instead she said "As long as my routine and passion are not affected, I am okay". She even said that while the hand she used to prop her head up turned invisible. During that power glitch, a hard-to-decipher look was present on her face. They couldn't tell if she didn't care or just didn't notice.

Eventually, Jazz left the room, believing Danny could take things from here for the moment. That was when he refreshed the video chat window that had timed out and found Tucker moping in his window and Sam waving Tucker's PDA in her's.

"Cut that out and give Sasha back!" Tucker whined. "I still have payments on her, ya know!"

"What was that?" Sam asked tauntingly, "I didn't hear you."

At that moment, Danny butted in and asked, "Okay, what happened while I was gone?"

"I confiscated his PDA for putting those videos on my computer." Sam said with a sly smile.

Tucker continued to pout, "She's been teasing me with Sasha ever since we restarted the webchat! I don't know how much longer I can take it!"

"Tuck, there are more important things going on than your technology obsession." Danny pointed out.

"Then tell us!" Tucker said, looking a bit irritated, "The suspense is killing me! And no! Don't you dare put lipstick on Sasha, Sam!"

Before Danny could tell them what had happened, Brina unknowingly invaded his personal space as she leaned over that back of the chair Danny was sitting in, with a bit of a head tilt.

"Who are these guys?" Brina asked.

Sam and Tucker stared at their webcams. Tucker was confused (with a bit of a flirtatious sparkle in his eyes) while Sam raised an eyebrow, looking for answers to questions that she knew Danny was getting a hint at.

"Okay, first of all, that's Brina, the girl my parents adopted." Danny said, "Second, I was right, she is a lot sharper than most people in Amity Park."

Then Brina's upper body lost tangibility, causing her to fall to the ground, raising more unspoken questions.

"And you can thank Skulker for why she has ghost powers now…" Danny sighed.

"You lost me at 'thank Skulker'." Tucker said.

"Danny, how exactly is Skulker connected to this?" Sam asked, a bit confused herself.

By this point, Brina had regained solidity in almost everywhere, but her right arm. With a bit of curiosity, she moved it around before sticking it into the floor and wiggling it around. She then decided to try grabbing things, which were all fails and eventually lead to her accidentally turning Danny's chair intangible as he was explaining what had happened as far as he knew. As a result, he fell out of the chair and gave an annoyed look at Brina. Brina gave a sheepish look and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Will you cut that out?" Danny asked.

Danny then got up, grabbed Brina's now solidified hand and moved her to another portion of his room, hoping she would stop causing distractions. As soon as he returned, Tucker began snickering while Sam had a small smile, probably thinking back to the first month.

"Looks like teaching her won't be the hard part…" Tucker said between chuckles, "It will be looking out for any tricks."

"Tucker, don't give her any ideas!" Danny said in a quiet voice.

"So far, one the few good things I can say is that she seems to be handling this okay." Sam pointed out, "Though I would definitely keep an eye on her. She could be hiding how she really feels."

"Kinda like how you guys are hiding your love for each other?" Tucker asked with a big grin and a bit of an eyebrow wiggle.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" came the chorus from the expected targets as they blushed from embarrassment.

On the other side of the room, Brina was trying to get her hand to once more to become intangible. Instead of getting that, she began to float up. It caught off guard and she barely managed to cling on the bedpost. Her lower body then was raised above her and she lost her grip as he feet touched the ceiling. She then began jumping, desperately trying to grasp the bedpost, but kept on failing.

"Uh, Danny, another thing, try to make sure she doesn't do something like _that _in front of your parents." Sam said as she pointed behind Danny.

Tucker then began snickering again, amused by Brina's vain attempts to get back down. When Danny turned around he saw her up there, stomping her feet as she tried to get down.

"How the hell am I supposed to get down?" Brina asked.

"I am so glad this is a long weekend…" Danny muttered before returning to the webchat, "I will talk to you guys later."

"Don't forget our movie plans." Sam said as she pulled out her ticket.

"I won't." Danny said and shut off the webchat.

Once that was done, he looked up where Brina was. And she looked frustrated as she yelled, "Don't leave me up here! Help me get down!"

She then squatted and used as much thrust as she could get to get down. This however did not get her to the bedpost. Instead, she smacked the back of head into the ceiling, making her shout, "Ouch!"

Danny smiled as he shook his head. To think this used to be one of his issues on top of losing his pants. He stood up on his bed, grabbed Brina's hand and pulled her down to the wooden floor. Once her feet touched the ground, she sighed, glad that was over.

"Thanks." Brina said simply. "Do I have to wear weights on my ankles now?"

"I tried that and it didn't work." Danny replied.

"Damn it!" Brina cursed.

Danny pondered a bit, wondering what would at least help Brina out a bit. He then remembered the Fenton Fisher and the ghost proof string it used. That would definitely help.

"I could get some of the string my parents made and tie it around your mattress." Danny suggested, "It won't stop the floating, but at least it will prevent you from going through the bed."

Brina gave a bit of a b**ch face, and said, "Wow, and I thought that I would be done with nighttime accidents when I stopped wetting the bed two years ago."

Danny cringed a bit in disgust and said, "You should probably keep that to yourself…"

Brina rolled her eyes, not seeing any problem in admitting her former issue with bedwetting. Whether it was a lack of common sense or looking for some sort of reaction, Danny was certain he didn't really want to know. Both were kinda worrisome in their own right.

"So how long do your parents even take?" Brina asked, "Picking up two prescriptions should not be taking this long."

"It really depends if my dad is trying to decide on what type of fudge to get or if they ran into a ghost," Danny replied. "It's even longer if both fudge and ghosts are involved."

Brina then stretched out her arms a bit, popping some of her loose joints before letting out a huge yawn, "In that case, I will just go off and retouch some of my photographs and play an indie RPG or two."

As Brina was about to leave with Danny squacked with more disgust and immediately shielded his eyes. She turned around and gave a weird look at him until she was directed to look at herself . She squeaked and blushed a bit.

"Actually, practice is going to be the first priority." Danny pointed out as he gagged, trying to erase the image of Brina's nudity.

.

Brina followed Danny into the lab. She had what could be considered a cross between a b**ch face and a wary look. Her eyes darted around, looking for any sign of Skulker, the name of the ghost that had attacked her earlier. She wanted to avoid him at all costs, feeling that another encounter would be an absolute disaster, something she did not need when she was already nearing the edge.

"Can we go outside and do this instead?" Brina asked, her face showing a small hint of worry.

"Do you want to get caught?" Danny asked, knowing full well that Brina was definitely not ready to dodge even the most incompetent from his rogues gallery. Just as he finished that, he pulled out a small remote from a nearby drawer that had a couple of buttons.

In all honesty, Brina flat out didn't care who saw her. To her, her powers were no big deal, just another quirk that people would see. Whether they were rude about it or not did mean something to Brina, but she knew she could put them in their spots if they said the wrong thing to her face or even dared to lie about her in her presence.

'_After all, I am nothing, but another person they could test their insults and teasing on,_' Brina thought with a huff.

In the end, she kept that all in her head and replied with a blunt, "No". She had no interest in being chewed out at the moment.

After hearing Brina's answer, he pressed the top button, causing mechanics around the lab to active and reveal various hoops and obstacles. Needless to say, Brina was far from impressed. She made her annoyance and contempt for what was in front of her very clear.

"You want me to go through _that_?" Brina asked, a bit of venom coming from her lips.

Danny gave a nod.

"Damn it!" Brina cursed, making Danny wince a bit, "I _hate_ obbys!" Brina then let out furious breath, making her loose strands of hair fly up for a brief moment. "Which form?"

Danny shot her a "what do you think" look as he pointed at the hoops on the ceiling, starting to get an idea of where this was going. Needles to say, he was not amused.

Brina looked at the hoops and grunted a bit, "If I screw up you better not take any pictures. I don't want to look like a complete dumbass."

With that, Brina began analyzing the obstacle course. Her eyes darting from the beginning and all subsequent points. She visualized how exactly one was to go through it with vivid clarity. In the end of her mental simulation, there was a little caricature of her running around in her head screaming, "HELL YEAH, I DID IT!"

"I'm all done," Brina said bluntly.

"You didn't even do anything!" Danny exasperated with disbelief.

"I visualized it all in my head." Brina countered with a slightly monotone voice.

Brina was about to leave when Danny blocked her. He looked pretty annoyed with Brina's antics. Brina made a stink face and tried to get around him, but every movement and fake movement was blocked, frustrating her to no end.

"Oh no you don't." Danny snapped, "You've actually got to do it."

"But...!" Brina protested.

"Now…" Danny pushed.

Danny and Brina locked eyes as they stared each other down. Neither had intention on catering to the other's will. It was a good solid two minutes of the battle of the wills before Brina decided to stop. She didn't like the fact she gave up, but she knew at the rate it was going right now, it was a big waste of time.

"Fine." Brina said flatly, "How am I supposed to change forms?"

"You pretty much think about it when you want to go ghost," Danny replied, wondering how to exactly put it.

The look on Brina's face was priceless. She had a combination of deer-in-headlights stare, utter disbelief, and frustration in one package. It clearly demonstrated her thought process, which she was so glad Danny, as far as she knew, could not hear word for word.

'_GAAAAAH! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS UNIVERSE?!_' Brina mentally shrieked with rage, '_WHY THE HELL DOES IT LIKE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FREAKING DUMBASS!?_'

Despite this thought, Brina closed her eyes and began to do what Danny described. She searched her mind for anything that could be remotely close to what was needed. She squinched her eyes a bit, getting a bit annoyed at not finding anything as far as she knew. This was also partly due to the fact she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet.

'_That is not what I wanted! Grrrr..._' Brina mentally moaned.

Feeling as if she was getting nowhere, she opened her eyes and was about to question what she was looking for exactly to see Danny smiling. Brina gave a slightly suspicious look, thinking that he was only smiling because she did the wrong thing. From what she had experienced, when someone smiles while you screw something up, it always equals something bad.

"Why are you smiling?" Brina asked a bit rudely, "I failed. I floated instead of changing forms."

"You don't need to be rude, you know," Danny pointed out, "And no, you didn't fail."

Brina cocked her head to the side a bit before looking at herself. She had actually transformed. She didn't understand why she didn't feel it happen, but that was not her biggest concern. It was the dreaded obstacle course that she was being forced to do that was her main concern.

"Can I get out of doing the obby now?" Brina asked.

"No." Danny repeated.

"Gahh!" Brina groaned as she yanked on her pigtails to the point of it hurting, getting more flustered than she was before.

'_Why the HELL does the world do this to me?!"_' Brina thought, '_I just want to play my games and sell my finished prints on DemonArt! Is that too much to ask for?!_'

Brina turned to face the obstacle course, looking agitated. She began experimenting with using thought to help her go forward, and to her surprise she actually went forward with barely any conscious effort. It was as if it were like walking around the year or two mark of being alive. She continued to advance towards the obstacle course, wobbling very noticeably as she had yet to figure how to remain steady. Then again, steady was something she could rarely do right.

Once she was in place she began going through the course. Needless to say it was an absolute disaster. At every turn, she bumped into something, causing her to jerk back a bit and then get somehow rocketed into another part of the course. Brina tried processing everything that was going on, but that wound up getting her even more banged up. She even got smacked by a bat when she attempted to get away from a laser, which she had no idea why that was in what she assumed was a beginner's course (when in reality it was absolutely not a beginner's course).

Danny cringed as Brina got beaten at every turn by the course. He had thought since that it helped him, it would help her. By this point he was sorely mistaken. Once Brina had returned, she looked very agitated and her body was littered in cuts and bruises. As a result, she fell over onto the ground.

"Happy?" Brina groaned in annoyance and pain.

Danny sighed and deactivated the obstacle course, "At least we know what not to use."

"No dip," Brina retorted, "Is there any better way for me to learn?"

"I am not entirely sure." Danny said, helping Brina get up, "I never taught anyone how to use ghost powers before."

Brina's right eye twitched as she made yet another b**ch face, "And why did you not tell me sooner?" she then retracted that, "Oh nevermind! I don't feel like knowing right now!"

Brina stormed towards the stairs and began climbing them. While climbing, she unknowingly transformed back into her human form.

"Okay… Note to self:" Danny began, with annoyance setting in, "Don't make Brina do any obstacle courses. She will just complain and get angry."

.

As dusk began to approach, Brina found herself relaxing in front of her computer, playing Civilization IV. She had long finished retouching and submitting a quarter of her prints and felt as she deserved break from it and making sure the bank account her birth parents had set up for her received the funds from the prints that were purchased.

Brina groaned in annoyance as the Indian civilization dropped by her civilization, demanding that she convert from Christianity to Islam for the fifth time that game. That was not all, that very same civilization had also wanted her to to take on their current economic civic, State Property, which Brina did not want to use. The frustration that was triggered by the AI's demands caused Brina to experience brief bouts of invisibility and the glowing flashes her eyes did. This was made worse due to the fact she was not aware of this and her adoptive parents had just arrived home with fudge, Brina's medicine, and plenty of ectoplasmic stains on their clothes.

Brina clicked the equivalent-to-'No' option, making the Indian civilization go from cautious to annoyed. Needless to say, Brina was far from amused. She wanted the AI to stop it, and from what she could currently see, the Indian civilization had anarchy in almost every city, making the idea of catering to the AI's requests less appealing than they already were.

'_You should be thankful I have not reached the Future Age, asshat,_' Brina thought. '_If you request that I change my civics again, I will thump you with nukes, regardless of how many allies you have._'

Brina then turned her attention to the clock. The time was closing in on six o'clock. With a sigh, Brina saved her game and exited out of it. She stretched a bit as she spun her chair a bit, popping some of her joints.

As she began getting up, she saw a bug that sort of looked like a stink bug fly past her face, causing her to become highly disgusted. She quickly caught the bug and said, "Got you, you little asshat."

Brina felt the bug (which had an odd metallic feel to it) squirm under her grip. Due to the bug being, well, a bug, she took no time to investigate it and chucked the bug out the open window before shutting it, not caring where the bug wound up as long as she did not see it again.

Dusting her hands off, Brina picked a random CD from her suitcase and left her room. As she was running down the steps, her heel connected with the slope of the stair rather than the actual stair itself, causing her to lose balance and slide down the stairs on her backside. She yelped out of surprise as she bounced off each step with no friction to help her slow down her decent. Once she landed on the wooden floor of the living room, she felt her butt sting with pain. In front of her was the CD she had brought down, thankfully unscratched, but pretty dusty now. She picked it up and saw it was the CD that contained the entire Code: Lyoko series.

'_Looks like I will have to skip around just to get to XANA Awakens Part One and Two before I can watch in production order._' Brina thought.

Suddenly, Jack and Maddie rushed from the kitchen (where they were working on dinner) and helped Brina up. Brina climbed to her feet, groaning from the pain in her rear.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Was it a ghost?" Jack followed up.

Brina shook her head, "No ghosts were involved, just crappy motor skills, and I am alright. My heel just hit the edge of the step I was on. I have lost count how many times I fell down the stairs."

Concern did not leave either of the Fenton parents' faces, which Brina shrugged off. It was no big deal.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Maddie asked.

"An ice pack would be good enough…" Brina said as she sheepishly rubbed her sore butt.

.

After thirty minutes of Jack and Maddie making dinner, and Brina watching the first prequel episode of Code: Lyoko (which Maddie was glad was not inappropriate) in the living room, dinner was ready. Needless to say, it was interesting. Brina got first hand experience as to what to expect at the dinner table. And that expectation was Jack trying to to use a device he called the "Fenton Ecto-Cooker", which he claimed he fixed for some reason, to speed up the cooking time of the alfredo. Brina watched in bewilderment as the next fifteen minutes were spent by Maddie and Jack chasing an ectoplasm-infused pasta monster with prototype inventions.

After that mess, it was decided that ordering pizza was a better idea. As a precaution, Maddie confiscated the Ecto-Cooker from Jack, saying she would look over it after dinner to see what was probably missed in the repairs.

Brina, having very little impulse control and almost no common sense, attempted to make a joke about the situation after hearing Danny whip up a joke that made Jazz turn a bit pink from holding back her laugh. It was so badly butchered that no one laughed; not even a little snicker. Maddie then told Brina to think before speaking, which was another thing Brina could not do.

Once everyone had finished eating, the Fenton parents went into the lab with the Ecto-Cooker in tow, being careful to make sure it did not act up on the way down to the basement/lab. Brina announced how she needed to pee and left for the nearest bathroom, holding her bladder along the way, trying to keep her bladder from leaking anything. This in turn left the kitchen almost devoid of anybody.

"So how are things going so far?" Jazz asked.

"Not as well as I was hoping…" Danny said with a small cringe, "I thought the obstacle course I use regularly would help her."

"Let me guess, she got frustrated?" Jazz asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I have watched you use it before," Jazz stated, "And I know what her beef with it is."

Jazz pulled out the book their parents brought home and opened it to a chapter that discussed various sensory problems and what they could lead to. Danny took the book and looked at it with curiosity. He saw drawings of upset eight year olds covering their ears and doing various actions that clearly showed their disdain for whatever they were being forced to face, such as loud sounds and certain textures.

"It states here various children on the spectrum have trouble processing various sensations," Jazz said and pointed to one paragraph, "It isn't just limited to what you see here in the examples; some people on the spectrum can't stand how much is going on, and that is what I am suspecting is the case with Brina. Your obstacle course, while it does help you, it is not the right tool to help Brina with her powers. She can't handle everything it is throwing at her."

"Then how am I supposed to teach her, oh great and wise Jazz?" Danny asked with some snark.

Jazz tapped her finger on her chin, "I will need to examine her and how well she deals with new experiences."

"I could always nab the Box Ghost and see if she can catch him." Danny supplied.

"And torture her with hours of 'BEWARE' and 'FEAR ME'?" Jazz asked, "Do you want to risk everyone seeing her in ghost form, having a meltdown, which is by the way worse than a tantrum?"

Danny instantly cringed, realizing how stupid that suggestion was. Yeah, he did not need to explain to everyone why he was trying to calm down a ghost who was in the middle of an outburst. He already knew Brina's freak outs were bad, he could only imagine how bad a meltdown could be.

"Okay then, what are we going to use?"

.

"Really?" Danny asked as he watch his sister set up a chessboard, "A game of chess… Are you asking for me to invite Vlad over to play with some kid he has never met?! Aren't you forgetting something? He tried to get us to kill each other!"

Jazz rolled her eyes as she placed the final piece, which was a white rook, where it belonged. She turned and faced Danny.

"Do you honestly believe I would ask you to invite him over?" Jazz asked, a bit aggravated by the assumption her brother made.

"Then who will play against her? Dad?" Danny asked, looking a bit fed up.

"Me, Danny!" Jazz pointed out.

"You play chess?"

Jazz sighed and facepalmed, "You are so clueless sometimes... The library holds monthly chess matches and the prize is a free book of your choosing. How else do you explain all of the psychology books in my room?"

Danny went beet red, "Oh… I'll go get her then... "

The teenage boy rushed up the stairs and went into Brina's room. In less than two minutes, Brina was already making a fuss, not wanting to stop what she was doing. Jazz could hear loud thumping of Brina's feet stomping around and the occasional cursing that came from her mouth. That was one thing that would definitely needed to be worked on.

Jazz looked at the ceiling and saw Danny phase through it with Brina in a headlock as she squirmed and thrashed. Danny was struggling to keep her from taking off again. Brina's eyes glowed golden yellow as she snarled.

"Let me go!"

"Couldn't have you done it without making her angry?" Jazz asked.

"I tried to, but she was way too absorbed in whatever she was doing." Danny stated as Brina managed to slip out of his grasp while blowing some air on her loose hair strands.

'_Can't I ever do anything in peace?_' Brina thought before asking, "_Why_ was I dragged down here?"

Jazz walked up to Brina and handed her a small piece of of folded paper. Brina opened it and saw it was an instruction sheet for chess that included all valid moves, including Castling and En Passant, and rules.

"What the hell is with the help sheet for chess?" Brian asked.

"I just want to play a game of chess with you." Jazz stated, trying to look completely innocent, "You know, so we can get to know each other better and have a bit of bonding?"

Danny rolled his eyes, noting how unnecessary some of what Jazz said was. The "we aren't up to anything" vibe rolled off Jazz visibly. However, to Danny's surprise, Brina did not notice the subtle motive behind Jazz's words and was convinced. How this was, Danny didn't know, and he was sure he didn't want to know either.

'_Okay, another note to self: Do not let anyone like Vlad get near her._' Danny thought.

"But I never played before." Brina pointed out, "I have only seen my birth parents play it on the computer."

Jazz smiled kindly, "That's why I gave you the instructions sheet. So do you want to play?"

"I guess I could…" Brina sighed, "After all, I will just keep getting bothered if I don't."

Brina sat down on the side with the black chess pieces, not wanting to start anything over who should have what color. Little to her knowledge, that was not one of Jazz's concerns at all. Same went for winning. Her goal was to assess Brina's logic to the best of her abilities. That vastly differed from Brina, who wanted to do her best to win, thinking that the game was a competition.

After the two girls were settled, pieces began jumping around the game board. Every round that flew by was quick for the most part, with a few taking a few extra seconds to plot out at least into the next turn. Danny stood off to the side, looking very bored as he watched the chess match from the side.

'_I can only see Jazz and the fruitloop playing chess for fun..._' Danny thought as he rest his head against the wall, '_But obviously not together..._'

Jazz began to note everything she could. She noticed how Brina immediately went for a defensive barricade around her king and queen and finished it in less than ten turns. Every time one of Jazz's pieces approached it, any of the pieces that were in range and under Brina's control would come in, swipe the piece, and return to their original place in the defense by the next round.

'_Judging by this defense around both her king and queen, she is afraid of being attacked,_' Jazz noted. '_And with how often she retreats, she must also fear making a fatal mistake._'

As the game went on, Jazz picked up on a few times were Brina was in the perfect position to put Jazz in checkmate. Instead of Brina going for checkmate, she went for weird moves or removing powerful pieces that she deemed an immediate threat when they weren't. And during some of the even weirder moves, Jazz noticed the brunette's invisibility acting up and Brina doing her best to pay no mind to it.

'_Okay definitely lots of anxiety, going to need to talk to her about it,_' Jazz thought watching Brina going after yet another powerful yet pointless piece. '_She also seems to have trouble judging what is dangerous and not dangerous, I really hope that doesn't come and bite her in the butt._'

In the end, Jazz put Brina in checkmate. Brina slammed her forehead onto the table, clearly disappointed.

"I lost…" Brina muttered.

Jazz came to Brina's side and patted her on the back.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Jazz reassured, "Everyone loses sometimes. You played very well for a first time player."

"But I hate losing…" Brina muttered some more.

"Nobody is perfect, Brina." Jazz reminded, "You just need to keep on practicing. One day, I am sure you will beat a bunch of people in chess matches. Right, Danny?"

Jazz looked up and saw Danny had left. It was safe to assume that another ghost popped up and he had to deal with it. Then again, she did notice how bored he was, so there was that too. In the latter's case, Danny never really found psychology interesting. Half the time, it annoyed him with how she used it to analyze him.

Brina got up, shivering a bit, making Jazz think that she might have a ghost sense as well. About a second later, it turned out she didn't have that power as she stretched and yawned instead of question what she felt. She was clearly sleepy. Jazz looked at the time and saw it was nearing seven o'clock at night.

"I feel tired…" Brina said as she yawned again. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

With that, Brina walked over to the DVD player, took out the CD she had put in slightly earlier. Once she dusted the underside off a bit, she climbed up the stairs quickly, wanting nothing more than to be asleep as soon as she hit her pillow.

Jazz decided it was best to pack up the chess set and put it back where she found it. Once the living room was relatively clean for the night, she went into her room to jot everything she learned from the chess match down in one of her personal psychology journals.


	3. School Time Turbulence

Binas: Okay, here is the heavily edited version of chapter three. Why is that? I thought I could make the story flow a bit better in this chapter this time around. Not only that, I did change the timeline of the story a bit, instead of it being summer break, the timeline now begins on Saturday of the first week of September. I also added a bunch of new stuff while removing old stuff that I felt was not as relevant.

And don't forget, this story does have a TvTropes page, and I invite you to help make it better.

**On a side note, recently one of my favorite reviewers, John "Enter" Rozanski, has published a book called "Growing Around: Party Panic". From what I have seen it is very good and has a plot that I have never really seen before outside of the school's out episode of Fairly Odd Parents (the one with Flappy Bob and the Pixies) except it is very down to earth and it is a genuine world where kids actually do rule and everything is just right for both adults and kids. You can get it both in digital format and hardcover on Amazon or through the link on John Enter's deviantart (his username there is MrEnter).**

Reviews:

Erica phoenix16: Yes, she got very lucky there. From my experiences, I recover from a meltdown much better if someone is there to give me firm support. That's what I was trying to go for when writing Jazz in that scene originally and now.

.

.

The next day was slow to put it tactfully. Brina got up really early due to the crashing and banging that were associated with ghost fights. Brina groaned every time she tried to fall back asleep to find out she could not. Her sleep had been ruined. Finding going back to sleep impossible, even when the crashing and banging stopped, she slid out of bed and stretched a bit. A small wave of dizziness hit her, but she managed to quickly sit down on her bed before she fell over and fainted.

Once Brina's cardiac rhythm went back to normal, she got up and walked over to her dresser. She cringed, noting how her hair had tons of painful looking knots and tangles. She picked up her hairbrush and began to attempt brushing it out. Needless to say, she nearly cried as the brush passed through her messy hair. It got so bad that, at one point, the normally slightly better behaved intangibility kicked in and caused the brush to fall on the floor.

Brina frowned and scooped up the brush as soon as her hand was solid. She then examined the knots a bit, seeing that just brushing them away was going to be a hassle. Thinking of nothing else, Brina went into the bathroom and turned on the sink. With no further thinking she dunked her head into the water and allowed her hair to get sopping wet. Brina then took her head out from under the water and turned the tap off and then proceeded to use the hairbrush again. It was a bit easier this time to get the brush through as the water lubricated each hair strand, but was still kind of painful. Every time Brina hit a particularly nasty knot, her intangibility acted up, causing the hair brush to fall on the ground. It took her ten minutes just to get all of the knots out. By that point, it was much quicker for Brina to get it back into her prefered hair style: odango buns with pigtails.

Satisfied to a degree with how her hair turned out, she went back into her room and looked out the window. It was getting closer to dawn as small bits of orange began to peek beyond the horizon.

As she watched the sun come up, she got an idea. She quickly ran over to her desk and snatched her camera and ran back to the window. She opened it and leaned out the window, trying to get a good shot of the sun rise.

As she squirmed to get into the right position, she slipped out the window and wound up clinging to the windowsill as her camera fell onto the cement. Brina was a bit upset about this, but what really took the cake was the fact she was dangling form her windowsill, unable to muster enough strength to pull herself up without the risk of slipping. She was very scared and she wanted to scream for help, but was hyperventilating to the point she could not do so. On top of that, she could only imagine what could happen if anyone found out that she nearly fell to her death over getting a good picture of a sunset. It embarrassed her.

Brina's hands began to slip up due to sweat, making it harder to keep her grasp. She knew she had to do something to make it out of this mess. She looked around, looking for any form of help she could find. She found none as everyone else was trying to sleep. That was when she realized that she needed to use her powers in this situation and she felt that was a bad idea. If she was not allowed to use them outside the house yesterday, there was a good chance that still applied today and did not want to get into trouble.

Brina's head throbbed as she debated with herself in her head. She was so confused. That was when she lost her grip and fell. Feeling as she had no choice, she shut her eyes and frantically thought of both transformation and flight, but had a hard time sticking to one or the other. In the end, she found her descent not slowing down. In response she kept her eyes glued shut as tight as she could. Then, _SMACK_, she fell onto the cement, moaning in pain. She slowly got to her knees and saw a decent sized splatter of green, glowing goop on the ground where her head had landed.

'_Ewwwww…!_' Brina thought as she poked the goop, causing her spine to shudder and skin to crawl.

Her right hand travelled to the side of her head and felt the exact same substance bleeding out of her scalp. She quickly jerked her hand away from it and wiped her hand on an old newspaper that was lying around. Once her hands were less "bloody" in a sense, she walked over to where her camera had fell. She picked it up and examined it, hoping it still worked. She was glad it still did despite being a bit dented along the side and there being a few scratches on the back. She then looked up and saw the sun was starting to become more visible in the sky. She then pouted.

'_Damn it! I missed another perfect picture...!_' Brina thought as she crossed her arms with a huff.

Without any second thoughts, she began to walk aimlessly away from the house, not even attempting to go back into her human form (which she would probably blunder because the only times she had reverted were not on her own will). While sure, it was still a bit uncomfortable, it was not like she was comfortable before with things brushing against her, so she found the idea of going back into human form completely pointless for that sole reason.

She looked around the neighborhood, taking in every detail she could cram into her brain as if she were stuffing photographs into an album. She needed every detail she could obtain of her current surroundings so she could get a good idea of what to expect for the time being. From what she could tell, it was rather quiet, which was odd in her opinion considering who she was currently living with.

While walking, she found herself being smacked in the back by something. She let out a short shriek as she tumbled forward, scraping the palms of her hands on the concret. She winced a bit, expecting the usual sensation of rocky burns and the aftermath consisting of large-looking blood stains. Instead, she found very tiny indents from the rocks in the palms of her hands and felt barely any pain. It was weird, and it caused her hand to travel to where head injury was to find no more head injury and especially no broken skull. She blinked, highly curious about this occurrence.

Just as she was about to bite herself to make sure she was not hallucinating about speedy healing, a large crate landed in front of her, startling the crap out of the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Brina yelled.

Brina quickly turned to where the crate had come from and saw Danny, in his ghost form, fighting the dumbest looking ghost ever. The poor female halfa wanted to instantly leave after hearing the nonstop crap, which could barely be called threats, flood from the moronic ghost's mouth. And that was what she did. She was not getting involved in whatever Danny was up to.

'_I am definitely not suited for fighting..._' Brina thought as she walked back towards Fenton Works. '_I don't know how and it seems like a complete waste of time..._'

Brina reached for the door and saw the black sleeve of her Akatsuki cloak themed nightie. She let out an irritated growl. She had lost her grip on her other form again and didn't even notice it. She slapped herself in the forehead, leaving a large, red handprint right where her hand had made impact.

With a sigh, she quietly opened the front door and tiptoed back to her room and loaded up a saved game file of one of her single player RPGs to play for the time being. She instantly got absorbed in by the rich, hand-made graphics, the beautiful, emotion-invoking soundtrack, and the unique plotline that was very entertaining thanks to the well written four-member main cast. It was pure enjoyment and relaxation; something she needed. After all, she had very little time until Monday, which she presumed would be the day she would be forced to go to her new school. She shuddered at the thought of school, anticipating it to be a terrible day.

This anticipation caused Brina's powers to once more rear in. Like always, it was invisibility that was causing issues. While it had not been debilitating like intangibility had been when it came to things like brushing her hair or her sense of touch being violated by an unsavory texture such as the textures that came from tweed and denim.

Just thinking about those disgusting fabrics sent shudders down Brina's spine, causing her hands to phase through the keyboard of her computer. This in turn, lead to her encountering an enemy she knew was of a higher difficulty in the game, triggering the battle system.

'_Damn it!_' Brina thought, '_I really hope the escape feature doesn't screw me over again..._'

.

The next day was when the stress and anxiety issues began to act up for Brina, just like they had with other big events. Today was her first day at yet another school. She went through a similar routine as she did yesterday involving hair brushing. Only this time, the schedule had getting dressed in her favorite maroon shirt with the giant, light pink sakura flower on it and scarlet bell-bottom yoga pants, brushing her teeth, and going to breakfast.

And how did she get to breakfast? She slid down the stairs on her ass. Once more, she had did a butt slide on the stairs thanks to miscalculating the trajectory of her heel. Once she hit the bottom, she got up and went over to the kitchen table with an awkward gait. She grabbed a poptart and a napkin before heading to the table so she could eat it.

While Brina was eating, Jazz and Danny joined with their preferred breakfast meals. By the time all three were done, Jack busted in from the lab, waving around something that looked like a redesigned glue gun that had a flaming "F" on it. Brina tilted her head, trying to find logic in the sight she saw. Danny and Jazz, on the other hand, knew what was about to happen.

Then came the usual bad luck; the gun's trigger got stuck and a torrent of super sticky, ectoplasmic goo shot out, nearly hitting Danny and made Brina laugh until she nearly got hit. Jack immediately tried getting the trigger unstuck, but the gun's trigger would not budge.

"Sorry kids," Jack said as he tried to keep the glue gun from making a bigger mess than it already was, "This invention does not want to cooperate!"

The gun kicked up a bigger torrent, causing Jack to swing his arm due to the pressure from within. As a result, the stream headed towards the three teens. Danny ducked, Jazz jerked back, and Brina grabbed the fruit bowl, spilling its contents in the process, and used it as a shield. It took about a minute for Jack to get the trigger to cooperate with him. Once it did, the gun finally stopped spraying and started having drops come from its nozzle.

"Uh, dad," Danny asked with a bit of nervousness as the answer was probably the same as the last fifty times he had asked that same question, "What is that?"

"It's the Fenton Anti-Ghost Glue Gun." Jack proudly said, waving it around some more, taking care not to hit the trigger, "It glues the ghosts in place until it gets sucked up! This invention oughta make catching the ghost boy easier so we can tear him apart molecule by molecule!"

Another series of drops escape from the gun's nozzle, not comforting Danny at all. It was not only botched, but one accidental hit from that thing would equal disaster. Brina's mind did not register that danger, and merely was thinking of how impractical and stupid the invention sounded. She had thought about voicing this, but was dragged away by Jazz and Danny when the gun began to act up once more, causing another torrent of ectoplasmic glue to come out. Jack struggled to keep the gun under control.

"As soon as I can get the kinks out of this thing!" Jack grunted as the gun's torrent became more powerful before finally blowing up and coating the entire kitchen in goo. Jack pouted as he held the remains of the glue gun, "And it just blew up… Looks like it's back to the blueprints…"

.

"Watch out!"

Brina's flying was abysmal. Danny had to intervene about seven times just to keep her from going completely out of control and crash landing. He remembered how bad he used to be, but he was never this bad. He was starting to think it would have been better for Jazz to drive Brina to school at this point. The only time where she was not going too out of control was when she slowed down to the speed of an average teenager running, and that only happened because she was trying to avoid a lone wasp. A freaking _wasp_. Danny could hardly believe it took such a tiny insect to slow her down.

Once the pace began to pick up again, Brina began losing control the more she tried to keep up with Danny. He was about to tell her that they could slow down, but that was when Brina crash landed into the state issued trash bin next to the entry of Casper High. Danny winced before flying behind the trash bin to change back. Once he was in human form, he help pull Brina out of the trash bin. She had not changed back and looked irritated as she shuddered and spat.

"Ughhhhh…" Brina moaned, feeling a bit disoriented, "I really hope that is the last dumpster I fall into… Ever..."

Brina began walking to the stairs and only managed to get up one step before Danny stopped her, causing her to ask, "What now?"

"Aren't you forgetting _something_?" Danny said.

Brina raised an eyebrow, "Like what? I remembered to brush my hair and teeth."

A pair of geeks passed behind Brina, highly into their conversation about Wastelands and Wendigos. Danny leaned in and whispered into Brina's ear, "You can't exactly go waltzing into the school in ghost form without a reason."

Brina looked at herself and realized she was still in her ghost form. She then blushed a bit and said, "Um… I don't exactly know how, it happens without me noticing…"

Danny sighed; he had assumed Brina would figure out how to become human again, but he was once more surprised with how little common sense she had. Then again, she was not exactly in the best state of mind when he made her do the obstacle course.

"Okay, changing back is just like becoming a ghost; you just need to think about it." Danny whispered after checking for anymore passing students.

Brina nodded and closed her eyes. She began doing what Danny had said and the next thing she knew was that she was in the trash bin again. She popped out, looking livid at Danny, who had apparently pushed her in.

"Hey!" Brina snapped, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Are you looking for trouble and an operating table?" Danny quietly hissed.

"Why would I be looking for an operating table?" Brina asked, "I don't have appendicitis, cancer, or any of those other nasty things!"

Danny facepalmed as Brina climbed out of the trash and began attempting to turn intangible. He wondered where her common sense was as it clearly was not there.

"Just don't go ghost or revert when there are people around." Danny whispered after Brina managed to get the garbage off of herself via intangibility, "I promise you, it won't end well if they see you transform."

Brina swung a leg up and twisted her body through the railings and said, "Okay, okay! No need to harp on me! I will _try_ to remember that."

Once that was settled, Brina darted into the school. She was fully intended on doing what she needed to do and leave without any interruptions. Danny sighed, feeling this was going to be a long day.

.

Brina left the school office with the schedule and map Principal Ishiyama gave her. She looked at it and read the following:

_First period: English II_

_Second Period: French II_

_Third Period: Algebra II_

_Fourth Period: Art_

_Fifth Period: Health_

_Sixth Period: Chemistry_

She had no clue who she would have for each class peer wise, which was a bit nerve racking. Next to each period, she saw the classroom number. Taking out an ink pen, she began labeling each room with the corresponding period. She then put the ink pen away and aligned herself with the front of the school so she could match up what she saw with the map. Once she was situated, she began following the map, turning it at every time where she needed to turn.

'_I really hope the teachers don't think I am terrible._' Brina thought, causing her whole body to flicker in and out of visibility for about a minute, '_I know I have do inappropriate things, but it's not like I do them intentionally. What if they don't understand that I struggle with things and leave me behind? What if some asshole takes advantage of that?_'

Brina kept her eyes on the map, only rarely looking up to make sure the turn she made was the right one. Multitasking was not her strongest suit and there had been numerous times where she was warned not to do it.

Brina made another turn, this time she forgot to look up. As a result, she crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

Brina looked up from her map, looking at the source of the voice. In front of Brina was a Latino girl with long, jet black hair pulled back by a headband and teal blue eyes. She had foundation, lipstick, eyeshadow, and mascara covering her face, placed in the usual areas of those who wished to "amplify" their beauty. The clothes she was wearing clung to her figure, showing off her naval and hourglass figure. The shirt was ababy pink and her pants were light blue denim jeans, much to Brina's discomfort.

The Latino girl looked down and shrieked in disgust, "Ew! Bellbottoms! That's so 70's. And your hair looks awful! Just how fashion blind are you?"

Brina frowned and replied with what was on her mind in a flat tone, "I haven't noticed. Are you going to pick on my Autism next?"

The girl smirked as she laughed, "Oh so you're retarded, too? It fits so well! You can't even dress yourself properly!"

"I'm. Not. RETARDED!" Brina screamed, becoming enraged to the point her eyes glowed golden-yellow.

Brina closed in on the girl, causing her discomfort.

"You did not just raise your voice at me!" the girl said snobbishly, "And get outta my bubble, retard!"

The girl shoved Brina back a bit, causing the brunette more frustration.

"OH YES I DID!" Brina shrieked at the girl, storming forward against the girl, "AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT, ASSHOLE! NOBODY CALLS ME RETARDED AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I HATE THAT WORD!"

Brina shoved the girl and dashed past her in blind rage. The girl had barely any time to process what had happened as Brina disappeared around the corner and turned invisible unknowingly. She kept running and running through the halls, trying to get as far away from the "nasty girl" as possible. Seven tually came across the girl's bathroom and took shelter in one of the stalls in it.

Brina curled up in the large, handicap stall and sobbed. She remained in there, even after the bell rang. She didn't have the care or motivation to go to class. For all she cared, the whole class could drop dead.

As the adrenaline began to cease going through her bloodstream, Brina became much more upset with how frustrated and flustered she had gotten. At this point she just wanted to go somewhere where no one would hurt her. She looked at her hand, seeing that it was still invisible. She didn't blame her powers for anything at all, as they were not what she thought was the source of her misery. She sighed and brought her hand close as her invisibility dropped and tried to calm herself to no avail.

.

The trio had Mr. Lancer's English II for their first period. Mr. Lancer went about calling roll, making sure that every student was present. As one of the few remaining English teachers remaining, he had many students to deal with from all grade levels. This was partly due to all of the ghost attacks that had happened since the beginning of last year.

As for Danny, Tucker, and Sam, they were busy bouncing a piece of notebook paper between the three of them whenever Mr. Lance was not looking in their direction. The nature of the current conversation on the piece of paper was rather immature and had some really amusing sentences.

**Tucker: So who did you force together into the thermos this time? :D**

Danny scribbled an answer along with a quick sketch. The moment Mr. Lancer's eyes were on his roll call sheet, he tossed the paper into the air and bounced it into Tucker's hands. Tucker opened it.

**Danny: I managed to get Skulker and the Box Ghost into the same thermos for the entire night. Well, after I made sure that Skulker's suit was completely trashed. That should teach him to never to pull that stunt again. :P**

Tucker snickered and showed Sam, who was next to him. She smirked. Skulker thoroughly deserved what he had gotten. The tech geek took the note back and wrote his reply on it before tossing it back to Danny.

**Tucker: That's great, bro! Say, who else would you force to be in the same spot as the Box Ghost for five hours? ;)**

Danny cringed. There was definitely one he would never put into the same thermos with Box Ghost ever again. He jotted down an answer and threw the note back to Tucker. Tucker and Sam looked at the answer and blanched in disgust. Tucker turned away, dramatically covering his eyes while Sam took out a water bottle from her bag and smeared up a good portion of the paper, causing the ink they were using to bleed into unrecognizable splotches. She was not going to risk anyone seeing _that_ reply. And judging by Danny's relief, it could be assumed that the right decision had been made. She pulled out a new piece of paper and wrote about how they should never speak of that and Box Lunch ever again, at least until nine months were up, showed it to Tucker (who had mouthed "That's just nasty" towards Danny) and was almost ready to pass the note back to Danny when Mr. Lancer spoke a familiar last name.

"Ms. Wallace." Mr. Lancer called out, just to be greeted with no answer and an empty desk, "Absent then."

Mr. Lance continued with roll as Tucker frantically scribbled on the paper. Once the new message was written he quickly passed it to Danny.

**Tucker: Did you know Brina was supposed to be in this class?**

Danny quickly wrote his reply and tossed it towards Sam and Tucker. Sam caught it and began reading it.

**Danny: No. She took off before I even got into the building. **

Sam picked up her ink pen and jotted down her thoughts, showed it to Tucker. Tucker nodded and passed it on to Danny via throwing. Danny caught it and held his breath as Mr. Lancer turned his way, giving a suspicious look. Danny gave an innocent look, which Mr. Lancer bought before returning to their lesson on symbolism, using Masqurade of the Red Death as the primary example.

**Sam: This is bad. We have no idea of what she will do! I really hope that nobody around her has gained a couple of IQ points...**

Danny once more scribbled an answer on the piece of paper and threw it to Tucker and Sam. Tucker caught it this time.

**Danny: Who should go and look for her?**

Tucker showed Sam the piece of paper. Sam took it and scribbled her reply and gave it back to Tucker. Tucker also placed his answer before sending the paper back Danny's way. The ghost boy caught it and read it.

**Sam: It would most likely be you.**

**Tucker: Yeah man. There's a good chance that it won't be the Box Ghost that she runs into if anything spooky happens. A lipstick gun won't help her if someone like Bertrand shows up.**

Danny wrote his reply and tossed it back to his two best friends. They opened it and read it, just to find the word "Okay".

Before either could pick a pen up, the classroom door opened with a disheveled janitor and Brina. Brina's eyes were puffy and stained with tears, causing the resident jerks to laugh and call her a "crybaby" under their breaths.

"I found this student locked in the girls' bathroom." The janitor said, sounding a bit exhausted, "Please tell me this is the class she belongs in."

Mr. Lancer set down the piece of chalk he was holding and walked closer to the class entrance.

"That depends," Mr. Lancer began, "What is her name?"

"Brina Wallace…" Brina muttered, looking down at her feet.

Danny was then hit in the head by a piece of paper. For a second he thought it was just Dash being a jerk again, but then realized it was the piece of paper that he was using to communicate with Tucker and Sam. He opened it and found a rather… Interesting conversation.

**Tucker: Okay, I know this sounds completely rude, but who in their right frame of mind goes sulking in a bathroom?**

**Sam: That doesn't change the fact that you wrote something that was insensitive, Tuck.**

"I will not tolerate skipping, especially when it is your first day," Mr. Lancer said sternly. "Detention."

Brina kept her eyes averted from Mr. Lancer. Instead, she shuffled along to an open desk and took a seat in it. She continued to have her face facing downward, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

While she was sulking, more note passing happened amongst the trio; right under everyone's noses.

**Danny: What do you guys think happened? :/**

**Tucker: I am not sure man. It seems like she met Casper's predators and instantly became food.**

**Sam: Let's hope that she doesn't use her powers to get revenge like a certain someone… -.-#**

Danny blinked at what Sam wrote. He knew that she was talking about him and the notable times he had abused his powers. Those included the time he used Intangibility to fill Dash's locker with teddy bears and toilet paper. Then there was that one time he made Dash fall into a mop bucket via overshadowing and another incident where he stuffed frogs down the jock's pants while he was invisible. He actually then realized that he could make a whole list of various revenge pranks he had pulled on the jock. Sure, he got punished for most of them, but dishing out a little dessert didn't hurt anyone as long as they were small and harmless. It wasn't like Jazz's make-up was going to kill the star-athlete-in-training.

**Danny: Oh come on! That last prank I did on Dash was hilarious! XD He looked like Barbie reject!**

**Sam: Have you learned **_**anything**_** from the Poindexter incident? -.-#**

**Tucker: Come on you two! Just say "I love you" and make everything all better! Maybe it will make Danny less clueless! :D**

Sam shot a deadly glare at the tech-geek. Tucker sweat dropped as he sheepishly grinned. Sam then tossed the paper to Danny. The ghost boy caught it and read it. The annoyed look on his face showed what he thought of the love bird comment that had a cluelessness jab glued to its rear.

"I was just kidding, guys!" Tucker blurted out, holding his hands out in surrender.

"Mr. Foley," Mr. Lancer called out, "Since you cannot seem to keep your mouth shut, mind reading "Mascarade of the Red Death" for us?"

Tucker grumbled and cursed his luck under his breath as the passage was handed to him by Mr. Lancer. He then stood up and began to read it, sounding really annoyed with his predicament.

.

By the time the last bell had rang, there had only been two ghost attacks. One was a cobra that had tried to bite many of the school's students and teachers. Thankfully, no one got bitten. If there was one thing Danny had remembered about cobras, it was that they were poisonous and he certainly did not want to know what kind of poison a ghost cobra carried in its mouth.

The other attack was brought to the school by the Lunch Lady Ghost, who had a pregnancy bump. Danny thought her mood swings were bad before, but what he witnessed was a whole new level of bad. And there was a huge kicker that Tucker could not resist snickering at. And that was the fact the Lunch Lady Ghost craved almost everything she offered. Needless to say, they were wrong about it being nine months, it was likely Box Lunch would come in about six months. And Danny was still grossed out by the fact the bipolar ghost was pregnant. Then again, it also reassured him that if he wanted kids, he would still be able to help make them.

"So who wants to go grind some newbs in Doomed?" Danny asked, changing the subject from the Lunch Lady's pregnancy. "I heard there's a new update that was launched yesterday."

Tucker's face lit up as he unchained his moped, "Dude, do you even need to ask! Come on! Let's hurry and last person to log in has to drink something totally gross!"

Sam cringed in disgust as a certain milkshake came into mind, "By gross, do you mean that kiwi fudge milkshake with bacon bits and cheese puffs?"

"No way!" Danny said, chuckling a bit, "That stuff is good!"

Sam swore she barfed a bit in her mouth from just hearing that as she unchained her moped. Her hand quickly raced to her mouth to prevent anyone from seeing her bile flowing out of her mouth.

"I don't want to know where you got your… _Acquired _taste from…" Sam said, disgust lacing every word, "I can think of a dozen reasons why that milkshake is disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting!" Tucker piped up with a broad grin and a finger pointing at the the sky, "It is an innovative experience that is super unique!"

"In other words, it's disgusting." Sam deadpanned, sitting on her moped with her arms crossed.

"If you want disgusting, then you are going have to log on last!" Tucker chuckled as he got on his moped.

At that moment, Danny, in ghost form, shot out of a bush. He wore a big mischievous grin on his face as he flew past his friends.

"Dude!" Tucker called out as he sped after his flying friend, "That's _so _not fair!"

Sam sighed and hit the gas pedal on her moped. She had a feeling that this would be a result the moment Tucker made it into a race. Good thing she knew a good shortcut, after all, the butler used it to drive to areas that were in the same direction as the school sometimes. There was a good chance it would get her at least second place. There was no way either her or Tucker would get first place with Danny flying around.

.

Brina twirled her mechanical pencil around and around in between her fingers. A breath of boredom escaped her lips as she gave a dull stare at nothing in particular. She had nothing to do and was dying of boredom. It had been thirty minutes since school ended and she still had another thirty to go in detention. Brina had already finished all of her homework, and felt that if she did not find something to do in the next few minutes, she would die.

Brina thought about drawing on her notebook paper, but decided against it. She had no idea what to draw and she did not want to waste her school paper on a design she put no thought into. That is what copy paper was for, in her opinion.

She also had a very similar reason when it came to the idea of making origami. Unlike the drawing, she knew what she wanted to make. She wanted to make origami shuriken. Just like the doodles, she did not want to waste school paper on origami. Another reason was also tacked onto this one; she had no idea what Mr. Lancer would say to finding a table overloaded with paper shuriken.

The girl let out a yawn, as her eyes began to close. As soon as she saw everything fading, she instantly snapped her eyes open. After seeing how Danny got yelled at numerous times for falling asleep, she knew it would be best if she resisted temptation. Getting yelled at was the last thing she wanted. It was painful and overwhelming.

"Couldn't he have given me a book to read or something?!" Brina muttered under her breath.

Brina lifted up a hand and stared at it blankly. Without any thought, her hand found its way into her mouth and she closed her lips around it. She didn't suck on it, but rather she let her hand just sit there in her mouth. That one action took only two minutes out of the thirty minutes and was not very entertaining in any shape or form, nor did it communicate her boredom. Then again, since Mr. Lancer was taking care of something outside the classroom, the latter was a given.

She took her hand out of her mouth and found it covered in saliva, which made her shudder a bit. She did not expect that much to get on her hand. In fact, there was so much saliva, that wiping it off on her shirt would be just as uncomfortable as leaving it on her hand. She knew there was only one way to get it off without feeling completely grossed out. That would be using intangibility.

From what Brina knew, invisibility acted up numerous times each day and flight so far only happened one time when she did not want it to (it was more trying to find stability when using it that was the problem). Intangibility rarely worked, and when it did, it was usually when she did not want it to happen while feeling some form of tangible pain. Stabbing her hand with her pencil was definitely out of the question. There was a good chance she would accidently bleed all over the table, and she did not feel like dealing with such an aftermath. And she had a feeling that more biting would lead to more saliva getting all over her hand.

With a sigh, Brina held her saliva-covered hand over the floor. She began _trying _to focus. Five minutes later, she frowned. Her hand was still covered in saliva. She then tried chanting "become intangible right hand" in her head over and over for another two minutes. Still nothing, and that usually worked when she was trying to force herself asleep! Then again, it was probably the boredom caused by repeating a single thought that put her to sleep.

Brina pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand, which was not covered in drool. There had to be an easier way for her to do this. She knew what intangibility felt like; it felt tingly. Invisibility felt like what its name suggested. Flight to her just felt awkward due to her poor control. But these feelings, just did not translate easily into use. Earlier, it took her several minutes just trying to get high enough into the air so that she would not accidentally fly into a car.

Needless to say, going by sensation was one of the most awful pieces of advice that she had ever received. Attempting to focus again was definitely out of the question due to her barely having any to begin with and it got her nowhere other than crappy flight town.

Her mind began to wonder, causing random thoughts to become random pictures. One of those random pictures involved her hoovering a bit. Before she knew it, she was hovering an inch or two above her seat. Instead of panicking, she raised an eyebrow, intrigued by what was going on. That was a visual thought, not auditory or tactile. She then thought up a new picture. This time it involved the willingness to stop hovering. Just like that, she found herself planted firmly back in her her chair. She did not expect for it to be that simple in human form. Sure, she had used thought to fly as a ghost earlier, but it did not involve that much smoothness. Then again, she was unable to create a good visual thought of the action. In fact, she had been so distracted by everything going on around her that the thoughts were akin to receiving a call with bad reception and static interruptions now that she thought about it.

Now that she had a better idea of how to think about her powers, Brina began to reattempt making her right hand intangible. It was not a tactile sense or auditory command that she needed. It was a clear, vivid picture. She thought of the saliva falling through her hand and making a mess on the floor. Then _SPLAT_! Brina looked at her hand and felt it was completely dry. Right next to her was a big puddle of spit. Well, it was not her problem anymore. She was not going to clean it up. It was unappealing and gross.

'_Kind of ironic for me to think that._' Brina thought with a mental chuckle, '_I chew on myself, yet I am revolted by saliva._'

Brina looked at the clock. It had taken her fifteen minutes to get a wad of spit off her hand. There was only eleven minutes left until detention was over. She looked at the door to see that Mr. Lancer had yet to return. She decided it was best to do a small amount of practice with invisibility. Now that she was certain of what she needed to do, activating it should not be an issue.

With that, Brina fished through her pocket, nearly nicking herself with the nail filer part of her small Swiss Army knife by accident. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, revealing a small pocket mirror, one of the random things she had picked up and held onto for no particular reason.

She held it up to her face and produced a visual thought of disappearing. After a few seconds, her reflection slowly began to fade from the mirror's surface. She smiled a tiny bit before becoming completely invisible. Now she had to see how long she could hold it. The length of time was unimpressive to her. She had stayed invisible for a total of three minutes before feeling a bit drained. Massive amounts of sweat seeped from her forehead, stinging her eyes as the droplets traveled down her face.

After catching a few breaths, she tried again, picturing herself fading away with as much detail as possible once more. She strained herself, doing everything she could to hold onto her invisibility for as long as she could. She wanted to surpass three minutes. She turned her head to the clock, trying to resist the exhaustion that she was feeling. In the end, she failed to go beyond two minutes, which annoyed her.

Brina leaned back in her chair, head tilted back as she crossed her arms and legs. Her mind began to wonder around, digging up memories as it went. One memory was that of the infamous scene with Deidara, Tobi, and the Three Tails, which made her laugh every time due to Deidara using bombs to send the masked man flying. She chuckled as the dango scene came into mind. That was one of her favorite moments in the Three Tails Arc.

But then, her train of thought went completely off track as an ear worm assaulted her. It was a song that was purposely sung badly. It was sung to kill time. It was sung to prove why you should never be fifteen minutes late for _anything_. It was the "Where's Misha, I Don't Care" song that was invented at a convention. Brina could not help, but burst into full laughter as Mr. Lancer walked into the room.

"Why are you laughing?" Mr. Lancer asked, looking a bit confused as he could not see anything remotely funny in his classroom.

"I am just remembering a really funny song." Brina said between laughs, "It's called "Where's Misha, I Don't Care". One of the lines of the song mentioned Misha being on the toilet, trying to pass a crap."

Mr. Lancer frowned, not impressed with what he heard. Then again, he was glad she was being honest.

'_What has gotten into this new generation?_' Mr. Lancer thought.

"You are free to go," Mr. Lancer sighed. "Try not to skip anymore classes."

Brina got up from her desk and rushed out of the classroom with her stuff. With it being 4:30 in the afternoon, she did not exactly have to worry about trying to explain that she had gotten detention. From what she observed, barely any of the teens went home until their family's designated dinner times or curfew. It was weird, in the past she was told to come home immediately after school, that is if she was around long enough to stay in school, then again she was given online classes while she was in the orphanages to keep her caught up. Either way, having this much freedom confused her greatly. What was she supposed to do with it?

As soon as Brina left the school building, she saw that latino girl, Paulina was her name, again. This time, she was pulling a pair of pom-poms from the trunk of a bright pink convertible. She made a dash for the football field, waving her pom-poms around like crazy.

Brina looked at the car and an idea popped into her head. She pulled out her Swiss Army knife, and began picturing herself transforming. To her, it was not necessary to transform, but it gave her good practice, and a way of not getting caught for what she was about to do.

Brina ran up to the car, got on top of its hood, flicked the knife tool out, and began scraping away at the paint. Her grin grew as the lines began to form letters, and the letters formed words. Right on the hood now was, in all capital letters, the phrase "I'M AN ASSBUTT" accompanied by a demonic drawing of Paulina's face. Brina cackled a bit and went to the left door and wrote "SCREW ME! I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY WHORE!" Brina lost it and began laughing so hard, she could barely breath. She pocketed her Swiss Army knife, not wanting to hurt herself during the intense laughing fit she was having.

That was when she heard a scream. Brina looked up and saw Paulina, looking absolutely horrified at what she was looking at. The latino girl then began to fume.

"Don't you dare lay another finger on my car, you filthy ghost!" Paulina screamed.

Brian kept on sitting there, laughing her head off. Paulina's anger was hilarious and the revenge she got was perfect. Just to spite the latino some more, Brina poked the car with a big smirk.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART WITH MY PERFECTLY MANICURED NAILS!" Paulina seethed and lunged at the giggling ghost girl. "THEN I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE GHOST BOY SO HE CAN FINISH YOU OFF!"

Paulina began to claw at Brina's face. Brina received a scratch on her left cheek, causing a tiny amount of ectoplasm to bleed through. With a worried look on her face, Brina squirmed out of Paulina's grasp, and made a mad run in a random direction. Paulina continued to scream at her, slipping into Spanish a couple of times.

'_I think I should have just left before she came back..._' Brina thought as she continued to run away from the crime scene.


	4. Meltdown

Binas: Hello my fellow readers. It's that time again where yet another chapter comes in. I plan on doing everything in my power to up the ante and improve a chapter I was already proud of. It was one of my first attempts at writing a massive panic attack and meltdown.

As you can see so far, Brina is much better when she teaches herself things. This is actually based off of my own experiences. I have been teaching myself how to draw since I was two and I have taught myself the basics of programming in HTML and CSS.

Reviews:

Erica phoenix16: That was what I was aiming for. I was aiming for both girls to be in the wrong. Unfortunately, Paulina's harassment is a lot like the harassment I got in my K-12 years. In fact, being called retarded was a daily occurrence from third grade to eighth grade, while being called a bunch of curse words happened throughout high school. I was nearly choked by several students as well. I was lucky I managed to knock one girl off balance by shifting my weight, causing her to fall into the large trashcan that was in the art room. And yes, Brina should not be shoving, then yet again, what are you to do when you are taught that violence can be solved with more violence? Trust me, this by no means excuses her.

.

.

Fenton Works came into view as Brina jogged as fast as she could. Long had she escaped Paulina and her manicured nails and returned to human form. As soon as she reached the brick building, she leaned upon it, feeling a wave of dizziness hitting her, threatening to make her blackout. It took her a minute to fight it off, leaving her head and limbs feeling fuzzy as her heart fluttered from the abnormal beating for several seconds. As soon as her heart beat returned to normal, Brina removed herself from the wall, relieved she did not collapse on the concrete.

Brina opened the door of Fenton Works and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked around, seeing no sign of life in the living room.

"Hello?" Brina called out. "I'm home!"

"GHOST!"

Brina quickly dropped to the ground as a florescent green stream of goo sailed past over her head. Brina cringed, disgusted by the fact she was nearly hit by the goo. The panic that came from the surprise caused a small wave of lightheadedness to hit Brina. After a few seconds, Brina was able to shake off most of the feeling.

"It's just me!" Brina said, using the couch to help her get up.

Jack, who was hiding behind a wall, looked a bit sheepish as he held the Fenton Anti-Ghost Glue Gun. From how the gun appeared not to be sputtering or getting accidentally locked, it was safe to assume it got fixed. Why he wasted time fixing an impractical invention, Brina could not understand.

"Uh, I knew that…" Jack said as blush crept up his cheeks in embarrassment but quickly faded. He then quickly put the gun away and grinned. "So how was your first day of school, Brina?"

Brina's eyes travelled to the floor as she fell completely silent. She did not want to talk about it at all. Partly due to her history of adults never listening to her when she had a problem. Even when she did tell them, they would brush her off for exaggerating when in reality, she was not. One such incident involved a girl who was similar to Paulina, except twice as rude and more malicious, placing a couple of drops of Hydrochloric Acid on her arm.

Despite the physical evidence, the teacher refused to believe Brina and sent her to the principal's office under the charges of "using lab materials to inflict self-harm and blaming it on another student". Brina had been severely anger for a week after that to the point she willingly swapped the teacher's flash drive with one of her own. Needless to say, she was lucky she did not get caught.

Brina pushed that memory aside and said, "It was alright."

'_Well, compared to the rest of crap I have dealt with..._' Brina added on in her head. '_Still, you have yet to gain my trust._'

"That's great!" Jack beamed, "If you need me, I will be working on a present for Vladdie! It's his birthday tomorrow and I managed to convince him to come over!"

"Is this Vladdie your brother?" Brina asked, tilting her head a bit.

Jack gave a heartfelt chuckle and patted Brina on her shoulder, making her uncomfortable, "In a way we're like brothers! Vlad and I used to do everything together like partying, doing research projects, and backwashing each other!"

"_Ewww_!" Brina moaned, knowing what backwash was, while shuddering.

"You know, Vlad said that too when I accidentally backwashed him with Diet Cola." Jack said, tapping his chin, "For some reason he got so mad that he left the party. Must have been the fact he didn't like that kind of soda. Well better go finish that present!"

With that, Jack left for the basement, leaving Brina to just stand in the living room, looking rather disgusted. She shuddered, unable to get rid of the the thought of drinking someone else's spit.

"I may not know this Vlad person," Brina began, "But I kind of feel sorry for him." With that, Brina shrugged her shoulders and walked to the stairs. "Hn."

As Brina climbed up the stairs, random thoughts, with equally random imagery, began to run amuck in her brain. One of those thoughts actually sent her flying to the top of the stairs, quite literally, feet first, causing her to crash into the wall.

'_That never happened before..._' Brina thought as she got up, making sure to pop all of the kinks out of her ankle, only to notice that there was a yellow-chartreuse glow around her foot. '_What the hell was that?_' Just as she thought that, the glow dissipated, leaving her with a b**ch face on her face. '_I am almost certain that was one of the "surprises" that Danny mentioned. I will look into it later._'

Brina perked her ears a bit, carefully listening for any sign of other people within her vicinity. When she heard nothing, she approached Danny's door and scrunched up her eyes. Trying to draw enough ectoplasmic energy for intangibility. It took a couple of minutes to do so and it did not come without a downside. She felt more exhausted than she was earlier, so she had to make the peeking quick. She poked her head into the door, and saw no one in the room. She then quickly removed her head from the door before she could lose her hold on her intangibility. However, the strange thing was she was beginning to notice how it felt.

She had no idea why she only began feeling like whatever part that was intangible had fallen asleep. It was a feeling she did not particularly enjoy. But the difference in this case was the fact it did not feel painful to walk on or like it was made of plastic. It still felt like how a leg should despite the sleepy feeling. As much as she enjoyed the technicalities of the paradox over layman's terms, Brina did not want to delve into it at this moment. She was still tired.

So without any further detours, Brina entered her room and loaded up one of her real-time strategy games. She needed some time to relax and recuperate before the birthday guy arrived. Not only that, she had to regain some of her energy before she even tried to attempt to use the power that made her crash into a wall.

While she was playing her game, she found herself growing more curious about the power she had discovered earlier. It kept gnawing on her brain; begging to be set free. Her curiosity just would not settle down, not knowing she was feeling tired.

Eventually being tired meant nothing, causing Brina to save and exit her game and to start digging through her suitcase, which she had yet to fully unpack. She then pulled out a piece of copy paper and went back to her desk. She made it into a square before cutting it into two rectangles. She then proceeded to fold those pieces of paper together until they made a paper shuriken.

Satisfied with how it turned out, she picked up the paper shuriken and placed it in the middle of her room. Brina sat down and crossed her legs in front of the piece of origami. She began to think, wondering how to tackle this. She was not entirely sure what was going through her head when her foot dragged her up the stairs, but whatever it was, it could be replicated. That was something she knew for sure since she used it herself. Picturing her powers being used on the piece of folded paper was a must if her other powers were anything to go by.

The issue was the how. She knew how to use mental imaging to become invisible and intangible. Flight was to a lesser extent because of it being weird and her control was not good enough for anything other than barely making it to school yet.

Not entirely sure of what to do, Brina decided it was "_best_" to attempt using the new power blindly. She lifted a hand in front of her and began imagining the paper shuriken being engulfed in the the same energy that engulfed her foot. Beads of sweat drenched her face rapidly as she began to strain. Eventually, she gave out and began panting as she propped her upper body up with her arms. She glanced at the shuriken. It had not moved; not even a millimeter.

As soon as she stopped panting, Brina attempted to move the shuriken again, but gave out even faster this time. She fell over backwards and laid on the floor in pure frustration with her arms and legs spread out as if she were making a snow angel. It was undeniable that the expression on her face was a b**ch face.

"Why won't this power listen to me?" Brina groaned, "Stop mocking me, Murphy. I get it, I'm your b**ch. No need to rub it in my face."

Brina stared aimlessly at the ceiling, trying to find a way to overcome this issue. She knew talking to thin air was not going to solve anything, but it did get some of her frustration vented out. She was not looking to have a meltdown anytime soon. Having one would likely spell the end of her residence here and get her sent back to the orphanage. She was sick of it. It was to the point that she would rather jump off a building or something than go back and endure yet another adoption process for it to end up the same way.

Once she got some of her energy back, she sat back up and looked at the paper shuriken. She glared at the piece of origami, feeling as if it were laughing at her. Laughing at her for doing this the hard, yet more rewarding, way. She wanted to challenge herself by staying in human form, thinking it would make using her powers easier later. Now, she felt as that was not an option. It was bad enough flight had that same restriction to an extent.

With an annoyed huff, Brina transformed and gave a hardened glare at the paper shuriken. Not caring that she had a good possibility of passing out from exhaustion, she raised her hand and once more attempted the same steps she had used before. She then began to feel he rbody strain quickly. She was about to give out when the shuriken finally became surrounded in the same yellow-chartreuse glow her foot had. Brina smiled a tiny bit as she tried to get it to move around in the air. It moved very slowly at first, but sped up as it went in circles in front of Brina, who was now covered in sweat.

'_Why anyone would want to hide something like this is beyond me._' Brina thought in awe, '_This is amazing._'

With a slip in her concentration, the shuriken nearly impaled Brina as it made yet another round before finding itself _impaled _in the wall next to her Akatsuki poster. Brina grimaced, not entirely sure how she should react to the fact a piece of _freaking paper_ made a hole in the wall. She quickly got up, removed the shuriken, and covered the hole with her Akatsuki poster.

"Please stay up sticky tacks." Brina begged. "At least until I can find some freaking paint to fill that damn hole with."

With her curiosity sated, Brina laid back on her bed. As soon as she did, she fell asleep. As much as she would have rather played a game, her power usage had drained her considerably. Who knew that simply trying to use one power would use up most of her abundant energy?

.

_In the park…_

"Jazz, if you wouldn't mind, HELP ME GET RID OF THIS THING!" Danny shouted.

Danny was struggling within the grasp of a large bear-esque ghost. It almost reminded him of one of Vlad's experiments, but thankfully it was not one of them. This bear had poor Danny covered in ectoplasmic drool and ghostly fur. The creature refused to stay still in one place for one second, much to Danny's disappointment and annoyance. He had to chase the stupid thing _all over_ Amity Park... Literally. He even managed to use up most of his jokes in the process. At least he still had a few bear jokes left.

"Don't worry, little brother. I am almost done creating an analytical profile for it," Jazz said as she scribbled notes in her notepad.

"You know I don't care about that kind of stuff at the moment!" Danny shouted, as he pushed against the bear's snout with his right hand.

Danny froze the bear's paws with his left hand so he could slip out of the bear's grasp. It worked for the most part until the bear broke the ghostly ice and grabbed Danny again. The bear began to play with Danny as if he were some toy.

"JUST DISTRACT THIS STUPID GHOST SO I CAN GET IT IN THE THERMOS!" Danny screamed as the bear began to put Danny in its mouth, "NO! I'M NOT A CHEW TOY, SMOKY!"

Danny's eyes glowed blue and released a pair of icy eye beams into the ghost bear's mouth. A large ball of ice and snow formed in the bear's mouth. The bear stopped for a moment and allowed it's freaky tongue, which had a complete mouth of its own, run across the icy ball. The bear began to suck on the ball of ice as if it were a jawbreaker, distracting it long enough for Danny to successfully escape.

"Bye bye, you unbearable sight!" Danny said and pointed the thermos at the freaky ghost bear.

The Fenton Thermos sucked in the bear ghost with no effort, despite the fact it was the size of a two story building. Danny landed next to Jazz with an annoyed look on his face. His foot thumped on the ground, clearly demonstrating the annoyance.

"And the battle ended with 'bye bye, you unbearable sight'..." Jazz muttered as she jotted down the last of her notes, "There!"

Jazz looked up from her notes and saw that the bear was gone. She saw Danny shake the thermos a bit to show where the bear was.

"I knew you could do it, Danny," Jazz said with a smile.

"Yeah, but help would have been nice," Danny said.

"Relax, what matters is that we got rid of the ghost with the town still being in one piece," Jazz said, "And surprisingly, no property damage."

"True, but it was I who got rid of the ghost," Danny said, "You were trying to profile it, which could have been done later when we were less likely to be killed."

Jazz rolled her eyes, her brother could be such a slacker sometimes. Even she knew later could most likely mean next week or never with his hectic schedule. That was why she took the liberty of being Danny's ghost profiler, even if he didn't want her to do it, especially after giving ridiculous names like Ghost-X, Lunch-a-Bell, Crate Creep, and Friendly Fiend. Besides, the only thing she managed to name properly was their mom's Maddie Modulator.

"Let's just go home," Jazz said as she nudged her brother playfully, "If we don't get home soon, I will make you eat toast."

"Jazz, that isn't even threatening anymore," Danny deadpanned.

"Oh," Jazz said, "I keep forgetting toast is at the bottom of your pet peeves list now."

"And I wonder why," Danny snarked as he eyed the thermos with caution.

"No need to be grouchy, little brother," Jazz said as she ruffled her brother's hair, "I'm just teasing."

"Jazz!" Danny whined in protest.

.

The next day, Brina was lazily lying halfway off her bed on her stomach. Drool that had long dried out was encrusted on her right cheek in a large quantity. She gave off exhausted moans as she continued sleeping a restless sleep. Her hair was not in its signature odangos and pigtails style. Instead, it was down in her face grudge-style, broken into messy, large waves. Her alarm clock went off, and Brina just flat out ignored it to the point she wasn't even waking up. She was too tired to do so.

The alarm clock continued to go off for ten minutes straight before someone decided it was necessary to drag Brina out of bed whether she liked it or not. This someone was Jazz, who tried not to snicker at the sight she saw. Brina had a noticeable glob of dried up spit running down the left side of face as she continuously made semi-drunken moans.

"Come on," Jazz said as she shook Brina's sleeping form, "Time to get up. You're gonna miss school if you don't get up."

Brina groaned as she moved her head a bit. She swatted her hand in a random direction in partial sleep daze. Jazz shook her again, waking her up. Brina frowned as she tilted her head up a bit.

"I don't want to get up." Brina moaned, "I want to sleep."

Brina tossed herself onto her back, not realizing that was a bad idea. Brina slipped off her bed and wound up hitting her head and neck on the wooden floor while the rest of her body was in the air. That completely woke Brina up and made her very flustered. Jazz could not help but giggle. The way Brina currently looked was cute, which irritated Brina further.

"Why are you laughing?" Brina asked, sounding like there was a suspicious person in the area, "Did someone write on my face while I was sleeping?"

"No one wrote on your face." Jazz said as she left the room, "You should probably get off the floor. Lying down like that is not very good for your spine or neck."

The brunette got up from the uncomfortable position and began popping her joints with a yawn. She had no idea how long she was asleep for, all she knew she was hungry and felt as if she did not get any sleep at all. Muttering a few incoherent mumbles, Brina began getting dressed and brushed her hair. As usual, her hair was being difficult and the pain involved was still causing her intangibility to act up.

Once she got her hair into a semi-decent version of her usual hairstyle, she raced down the stairs and did the other things she usually did. That was eat breakfast and brush her teeth. She was in her own mind, so she did not completely notice everything going on around her, which posed enough an issue for her to once more be dragged out of the house again.

.

Since today was a Tuesday, that meant Health class, which was taught by Ms. Tetslaff, went to the gym to do what the Freshman did for Physical Education. That meant run tests, push ups, sit ups, and a bunch of other things that kept the kids moving.

This was one of the few classes Brina shared with Tucker, Sam, and Danny. In all honesty, it did not really matter to her due to preferring to keep to herself unless social interaction was mandatory.

"Alright class, line up in front of me!" Ms. Tetslaff barked and held her whistle. "I want you all to jog, not walk, jog when you hear this whistle. I want to see what we need to rebuild after your lazy summer break."

A the blow of the whistle, the students took off. As predictable, the wimps, geeks, and nerds were in the very back. In the middle were the cheerleaders, who had the endurance from practicing their cheers over the summer and keeping fit by doing light jogging during their summer break. In the front were the jocks, who also were working out during their summer break so they could be ready for when sports season began.

There were a few outliers, but one caught Ms. Tetslaff's attention very quickly…

"WALLACE! I said jog!" Ms. Tetslaff barked. "You need to pace yourself, not race the football team!"

Brina was currently running and maneuvering between students, making them irritated as she nearly bumped into them. One or two students accidently got knocked down by her as a result of her not completely watching where she was going and miscalculating where her feet were to be. To her, this was a race and she wanted to win it.

Seeing as Brina had no intention on slowing down, Ms. Tetslaff held up a hand in front of Brina, bringing her to a halt. She gave the brunette a stern look, not amused with the girl's reckless running.

"That was not pacing yourself, young lady." Ms. Tetslaff said sternly, "Stop running like a jackrabbit and start jogging _without _plowing students over."

For the rest of fifth period, things went on as what you would expect. Kids doing kid things, jocks and cheerleaders sucking up to Ms. Tetslaff, and the geeks, nerds, and wimps being harassed by those higher up in the hierarchy. Needless to say, it was a normal class period.

.

The girls filed into their designated locker room, ready to remove their sweaty gym clothes. Some complained about the fact that they were required to be in a smelly gym for two years in order to get their required physical education credits. The more popular girls complained about how the humidity made by the sweat caused their hair to become messed up.

Sam placed her gym outfit into her assigned locker and grabbed her everyday clothes. Behind her, Brina was doing the same thing, except she haphazardly threw her's into her own locker.

Sam had talked to Danny and Tucker after the run test and he explained some of the things that had gone on over the past few days. So far, only the Box Ghost and a few animal-esque ghosts had come through, all of which were rather easy to deal with, minus the bear ghost, which was an absolute nightmare before he gave it an "ice pop" unintentionally. Danny had found it weird that Skulker and others that were well known faces in his rogue gallery had not showed up for the past two weeks. He was currently taking the "wait and see" course of action so he would not be caught off guard by any surprise "visits" like last time.

Then there was the whole issue of keeping Brina in line, which Danny had a feeling was going to be very difficult. According to the gossip around the school, Paulina had seen Brina, in ghost form, vandalizing her car. Paulina was so furious and complained how it would take forever to get the vulgarous scratchings out of the metal and paint. She also mentioned how the ghost girl had the nerve to poke her car with the biggest, spiteful grin she had ever seen. He was going to have a good talk on why doing stuff like that was a very bad idea.

Sam was surprised how quickly Brina got into trouble with the shallow queen. It was already the second day and Brina had already slung dirt back at the witch. In the goth girl's mind, Paulina deserved what she got through and through, but Brina could have been more subtle and less destructive. Tucker, on the other hand, was at loss of words, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. While he had begun to outgrow the desire of Paulina like Danny had, he still felt that destroying a hot ride that badly was a sin towards technology.

The slam of Brina's locker snapped Sma out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Brina hopping around, trying to get her pants up. The struggle came from the fact she was standing on the inside of her pants' legs. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You know you can sit down to pull those up." Sam pointed out as she took out her leggings and began putting them on. "It's much easier."

Brina said nothing and continued and did one final hop, getting her pants on successfully. Sam sighed, she was beginning to get the idea that Brina was going to start digging her own grave at some point from how unaware she seemingly was. Then again, she did recognize Danny right on the spot when he was in his ghost form, so she had some form of awareness, just not the one she needed to keep her from getting into a tank of hot water and drowning in it.

"Say, Brina," Sam began.

Brina perked up a bit as her t-shirt slide over her head, falling on her shoulders as if it was some sort of necklace.

"Have you thought what you wanted to do with your powers?" Sam asked, fixing her skirt and tanktop.

"I am not going to fight." Brina said navigating her arms into the armholes, "I don't know how and it is a waste of time. I will use them to help me get some good pictures."

'_Well at least she doesn't have plans to become another villain,_' Sam thought, '_Not sure how Danny would be able to deal with that. It would stress him out too much._'

"Have you thought of an alternate name?" Sam asked.

Brina gave her a confused look, complete with a puppy head tilt, "Why would I change my name?"

"No, no. I don't mean changing it literally." Sam said, "I mean, giving your ghost mode a name, just so you can have some privacy and not get into as much trouble as you would if you pranced around saying "I'm Brina Wallace, come and kill me" in front of a bunch of ghost hunters."

Brina still looked a bit lost, making Sam facepalm, "Look, do you really want people to know that your half ghost?"

"I don't get why I have to keep it a secret." Brina stated, "If people ask for the truth, I will give it to them."

Sam stared at Brina, shocked at that response.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sam said with a drawn out pause following.

"Why would I kid you?" Brina asked, tilting her head a bit. "You asked if I wanted people to know, and I gave you my honest opinion. I honestly don't care who knows."

"You need to care, Brina," Sam said sternly, "Bad things will happen if people find out that you are a hybrid. There is a good chance you will be carried off for experimentation or worse."

"Can't be worse than having to watch someone blow the brains out of a gang guy then being kicked out for that." Brina said bluntly.

"I don't want to know the specifics involved in that incident," Sam said, disturbed that Brina came up with such a morbid example. "Can you at least come up with an alias?"

Brina sighed, having a feeling she was going to be continuously pushed until she agreed. So she said, "If it makes you happy, I will go by Oxana in my other form. Just Oxana. I will not have an idiotic pun as my last name."

While Sam was not amused with Brina's bad attitude, but she was glad that Brina now had an alias to keep her safe. That was all that mattered as talking to Brina was about as difficult as talking to a brick wall. Even Danny wasn't that bad.

Sam looked around and pulled out her cellphone. Her thumb flew all over the device, texting Danny and Tucker what Brina's alter ego was to be called. On top of that, she also mentioned that she was going to need a talk on what is outright dangerous and what is not more than a talk on why she should not go around destroying property.

.

To say that Danny was not amused was an understatement. Aside from having to tell Brina that it was not okay to commit vandalism with knives, washable paint, or mud, he now had deal to with the fact the last person he ever wanted to see in his house was on his way. This all lead to what was going on at the present…

"Whatever you do, don't go near Vlad." Danny warned, "He is not the nicest person in the world, and he easily makes Skulker look like a fluffy kitten in comparison."

Brina was very confused by that statement. And it was not because she did not know what Danny meant. She did not know why Danny had told her this Vlad person was mean. From what she gathered from observing Jack's delight in mentioning him was that Vlad was probably an average guy.

Danny caught wind of Brina's confusion and said, "Just avoid him, okay?"

"I will make no such promises." Brina stated bluntly.

Danny resisted the urge to facepalm. Considering Brina's very visible knack for attracting some sort of unwanted attention, Danny knew she would try to talk to him. He could only hope that nothing came up, like her ticking him off by just saying a simple _innocent_ sentence.

.

By the time 5:30PM rolled around, Vlad showed up for his birthday party (the fact is was hosted by Jack made it unwanted, but he had to keep appearances). And what greeted him at the door was something he was _not_ expecting. In the background he could see an obnoxious animated show that involved an Italian version of Jack being held captive before being mailed to someone in a cardboard box… Twice for some reason. He could not tell because the show was in another language and the subtitles were too difficult to read due to the colors blending in with their surroundings.

Vlad looked down and saw a girl that looked way younger than Daniel by a year or two. And the fact she was wearing a nightie and her brown-blonde hair (which was in a ridiculous style) looked like she was touching a Van de Graaff Generator all day, Vlad could tell she wasn't very big on presentation and appearances.

Vlad didn't know why the girl was here, but he intended to ask about it. The girl in front of him began to look like she was scanning him with her amber eyes. She then made a face when she began to _smell him_ like a dog. If he thought Jack had the top spot for weird and annoying things, this girl had just blew up that weirdness meter in one move.

"Who are you and why do you smell bad?" The girl asked while wrinkling her nose. The tone in her voice was nothing short of a bit rude, "And what's with the girlish ponytail?"

Vlad glared at the girl. He was not in the mood to be insulted by a girl who did not understand that he was wearing the best cologne he had. And the fact she asked those questions told him that she was obviously not told what was and was not polite to say when you greet someone. Little did he know, she was at one point but the lesson fell out of her ears.

Vlad then heard a very familiar chuckle. It was Danny. The teenage ghost boy had obviously heard the girl's absurd and vulgarous questions and was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Why am I not surprised..." Vlad said flatly as he shot a look at the boy in question, "You told her to ask those vile questions."

"Say Brina, can you go see if mom needs any help?" Danny asked.

Brina nodded and raced into the kitchen. The sounds of the girl loudly helping out could be heard in the background as Brina began searching for whatever Maddie needed to make dinner with.

Danny returned his attention to Vlad, gave a dirty look, and said, "I didn't tell her to say those things. I told her to stay away from you."

"If I find out you are lying, there will be payback," Vlad spat, "And that does not excuse her lack of manners."

"I don't lack manners!" Brina called out from the kitchen and began snickering, "My manners are picking up crap!"

Vlad's eye twitched at the failed joke as he tried to keep himself composed. He did not like eavesdroppers at all. It was bad enough that had Danny done that a few times. A few times too many to be exact…

"Brina!" Maddie scolded, "If you don't stop cursing, I will get the soap!"

"But crap is my favorite word next to "asshole" and "screw you"!" Brina protested, "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crappity. Crap. Crap. Crap."

Danny watched as Vlad's eyes widened in shock and his face turned a bright pink in color. The younger male hybrid tried not laugh at the old fruitloop. It was safe to say that Brina had the foulest mouth Vlad has ever heard of. Suddenly, the dull thud of a bar of soap hitting the floor emanated from the kitchen. That sound was then followed by quite a bit of exaggerated gagging. Danny could not help but snicker at the priceless look on Vlad's face as Brina continued to overreact to the bar-of-soap-in-mouth treatment.

"You think this is so funny, don't you?" Vlad asked.

"Sorry, but next time you don't want someone to laugh," Danny said, "Try turning your face a more manlier color than pink."

"Shut up, Daniel," Vlad spat.

.

Later that night, Jack practically forced Vlad to sleep over (don't ask). Danny was rather stressed. Not only was he going to have to deal with Vlad sleeping under the Fenton roof again, he had to be on guard at all times. He was sure that Vlad would pull some sort of nasty trick or plot while he slept, which ended up happening.

Then there was Brina, who was currently wandering the house like a zombie, still wide awake. After Brina's little display of how vulgarous she could get and making two surprisingly well hidden cannibalism jokes at the dinner table, Vlad wasn't all that happy with the adopted child. In fact, he thought she was an abomination from Tartarus, though he did not voice this out loud.

That was not even including the fact he was using Brina's room (again, don't ask, it was Jack's idea). That made Brina very uncomfortable and rather flighty. It got to the point where she refused to go to sleep period. Brina, holding her plushies close to her, peeked through the door and stare at Vlad like a hawk that was eying its next meal. When Vlad had enough of her rather unorthodox behavior, he became rather harsh and made the autistic girl leave the room with her plushies and phone.

Brina paced the living room, lost in her own mind. She held her toys close as if they would protect her from harm. She wished she had listened to Danny instead of trying to make Vlad happy. Then again, maybe cannibalism jokes and the word "crap" weren't his cup of tea when it came to humor.

Brina let out a small yawn as she took a seat on the couch crisscross applesauce style. She stared blankly into space, eyes barely open. With another yawn she curled up on the couch in a loose fetal position on her right side. She shivered, not used to not having a heavy comforter covering her neck down. She began her descent into her dreamland that was unfortunately plagued by senseless dreams that felt so weird, they gave of the feeling they were nightmares when they weren't.

Before she could fully immerse herself in the weirdness that possessed her mind, she heard something big crash into something else. Her eyes shot wide open at that exact moment. She gave an irritated grimace as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before throwing her arms to her sides.

"Just when I was about the get some freaking sleep!" Brina growled under her breath.

Brina sat her two beloved plushies on the couch up against the pillow. She place her index finger on the "lips" of her Odd Della Robbia Plushie.

"I will be back after I see what had the audacity to screw with my already screwed up sleep," Brina whispered to her plushie.

With that, Brina got up from the couch and stormed into the kitchen. Once she got to the lab door, the sounds had gotten louder than they were in the living room. She put a firm grasp on the door knob and slammed the door open as a furious glare planted itself on her face. She stomped down the stairs with each foot giving emphasis to the fact she was in a very bad mood now. She was going to chew out whoever she found at the bottom of the stairs until they stopped making such a big racket.

"Alright! Who the _hell _had the bright idea to make so much noise this late at night?!" Brina screamed, "Some of us want to get some freaking sleep! Now show yourself you son of a b- OW!"

A pink blast of ectoplasm smacked into Brina, knocking her onto her butt. She rubbed the impact area, trying to soothe the pain. She jumped right back up and looked all over the lab with fury in her eyes.

"WHO THE _HELL _THREW THAT?!" Brina shouted. "ANSWER ME RIGHT _NOW_!"

"Looks like someone has a foul temper to go with her equally foul mouth," A voice said.

Brina instantly recognized the voice. She turned around, expecting to see Vlad Masters, and she found him. The unexpected part was that was currently a blue skinned male ghost who had black hair in the shape of devil horns and pure, glowing red eyes (including the sclera and pupils). He wore a white suit with a red handkerchief, a white and red cape, black boots, a black belt, and black gloves.

"So this is what woke me up. Vlad trying to cosplay a pathetic vampire from Twilight." Brina deadpanned as she tilted her head downwards to intensify her glare, "How original... _NOT!_"

Vlad's eyes widened before glaring at the pile of various tools and broken gadgets. Danny, in ghost form, emerged from the rubble, looking slightly dazed for a brief moment. When he saw Vlad's glare and Brina standing in the middle of the lab he gulped.

"Daniel, care to explain this?" Vlad asked in a dark tone as he grabbed Brina by the neck and waved her around roughly, "Did you tell her?"

"Let... Me... Go... You... A..as...s...hat!" Brina croaked angrily between breaths.

"Leave her alone, Vlad," Danny said, "I told her nothing!"

Danny shot a large ectoblast at Vlad. Vlad just raised his free hand and summoned a large wall of clear pink ectoplasm. The wall reflected Danny's attack off to the side and kept the boy from interfering.

"Yeah...! I... Ju-ust... H-have... A bi-iger... Br-rain... Th-han... You...!" Brina seethed between breaths.

With that, Brina scratched her tongue with her teeth, forcing her spit glands to make spit. After she had a thick, slimy, large, nasty wad of spit in her mouth, she spat the wad in Vlad's face. The forty-year-old man instantly became more livid.

"ACK!" Vlad shouted in disgust, "You insolent little girl! Did you really think that would make me let you go?"

Vlad wiped the spit off his face with his free hand. He began to squeeze Brina's neck harder. Brina began to gasp for air. Danny kept trying to attack Vlad, but Vlad managed to counter all of his attacks with a duplicate. Its mission was to keep Danny far away from Brina as possible until he made sure she would not do anything. That only made hell break loose.

Spots danced in Brina's field of vision and her brain going numb. As she felt herself shutting down, she unconsciously phased out of Vlad's grasp and fell on the hard floor. Vlad looked at the girl in surprise as his left eye twitched. Brina let out a violent cough and gasped for the air she was deprived of as she tried to keep herself from having a syncope fit.

"WHAT?!" Vlad asked in shock.

Brina looked up weakly and gave the best crap eating grin she could. She got back on her feet and made a run for it up the stairs. As she disappeared up the stairs, the foul mouthed girl gave the middle finger to Vlad, making his face turn red with anger. What was worse was the fact he had no idea what caused this hybrid to come into existence, but he could easily bet his money that Jack's ghost portal had done it again.

While he was raging inside his head, he felt his duplicate return to him. That could only mean one thing...

"Hey Vlad!"

Vlad then felt a right hook being delivered to his chin. Danny was right in front of him, giving proud smirk before delivering another punch at Vlad's torso.

"Normally I would congratulate you for using my distraction as a weapon, but we are past that," Vlad said and blasted Danny with enough force to push him back.

Danny's feet slid across the floor as he tried to keep himself from falling over. He shot forward and delivered a swinging kick. Vlad dodged the kick by floating to the left with a yawn. That landed a blow right in Danny's ego.

"Like I need to be told that I am doing a good job by you," Danny retorted and sent a blast of his own at Vlad.

Vlad simply split into two to dodge the blast. The duplicate immediately flew off, looking for where the vile girl went. That left the original Vlad alone in the lab with Danny. Their battle once more escalated like it did the first time. However, this time, it was not caused by Vlad trying to draw blood in the middle of the night. A really creepy and uncalled for nighttime disturbance.

Vlad pulled out one of the empty syringes he was carrying with him and lunged at Danny. Danny flew in a loop to avoid Vlad and his syringe.

"Dude, stop trying to poke me with a bunch of needles!" Danny called out.

"How about you just stay still, and maybe this will be over sooner!" Vlad sneered.

"And let you do another half-baked cloning attempt? I'll pass!" Danny said.

Once Vlad was close enough, Danny shot the syringe with an Ectoblast. The syringe shattered into many pieces as Vlad flew by Danny. Vlad groaned and pulled out a second syringe.

"Stop destroying my syringes, Daniel!" Vlad scolded, "I don't have an infinite number of them!"

"That's a good thing because you make one creepy doctor!" Danny quipped.

Danny once more shot at the syringe. Vlad quickly moved out of the way of the attack, avoiding any damage from happening to the syringe.

"How cute..." Vlad said sarcastically, "You still have some witty banter left in you."

"At least I am not a fruity stick in the mud like you!" Danny retorted.

That comment pushed things a bit too far. If Danny thought Vlad was mad before, he was wrong in a sense. Vlad had just gotten angrier. He charged up a large ectoblast and began to give Danny the beating he deserved for that comment.

"I guess I should have kept my mouth shut..." Danny cringed as he narrowly dodged one of the many blows.

.

Brina phased into the alleyway that was next to the house and dove behind a bunch of garbage. She began trying to recuperate from that encounter, feeling the fear and anxiety catch up to her. She now knew why Danny said to avoid Vlad. Vlad was a rotten, sadistic, child abusing fiend in Brina's exaggerated perspective. Then again, he did try to suffocate her.

"Why don't I ever listen?" Brina asked herself as she began smacking her fist into her left temple, "Stupid brain, you cause me a bunch of problems way too much! Why can't you function like a normal brain for a single day?!"

Brina broke down finally and drew her legs close to her chest. She hated how she was falling apart right now. It was like someone had built her with a sensitive, faulty operating system that was bound to crash when the CPU was half way to overload land. These episodes always made Brina feel like trash and it did not help that she was surrounded by trash.

"Looks like I fit in nicely here..." Brina said with a harsh laugh before her face scrunched up as she tried to hold back her tears, "I can never do anything useful or the way it's supposed to be done! I am practically worthless! My body doesn't listen to me half the time, and I am always fighting my own brain!"

With that last punctuation, Brina sent a violent kick at a trash can and sent it out into the street. She glared at it, refusing to clean up her mess. It could cause a car accident for all she cared. After a second, she grabbed her pigtails and tugged on them as she got on her knees and screamed.

"GAH! WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN EXIST?! TO BE TORTURED BY THE UNIVERSE?! THAT IS _NOT_ EVEN A LOGICAL PURPOSE!_ NOT LOGICAL_!"

Then she felt something a burning sensation in her side. She yelped loudly as she clutched her side. Brina's eyes looked up and she began to have a panic attack. Vlad had found her, but little did she know, it was his duplicate.

"Stay away!" Brina said loudly as she tried to sink into the wall, but failed too, "I am not even worth anything! If you heard everything I said, then you know why! So get away from me!"

"Honestly, Brianna," The duplicate said, "Just because you think you are nothing, isn't going to stop me."

The duplicate fired another ectoblast at Brina. Brina tried to dodge it but it singed her ankle. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying over it.

"Please stop!" Brina cried out, "Leave me alone! I'm sorry I said you smelled bad! I just don't like strong smells like perfumes!"

"A little too late for that, missy!" The duplicate sneered and blasted Brina again, causing the girl to cry a river of tears, "And stop the theatrics, I didn't blast you that hard! What are you, spoiled?"

Brina once more tried to crawl away, but the ground in front of her got blasted. She backed away and tried crawling in a different direction, but the same exact thing happened. Brina was trapped, she had little control of her powers, she had no combat knowledge, and her mind began to slip into a full blown meltdown.

Brina felt her grip on reality slip with every second that she spent trying to escape. The walls of the alley began to seem like they were closing in on her as she tried to escape, making it feel like to her that she was slowly being trapped within the confinements of the alley. In reality, the walls were not moving and Brina was clawing at thin air as her eyes glazed over with fear and tears.

She began making unintelligible sounds that could be a cross between a dog whining and random cooing noises made by a fussy baby. She began sweating heavily as her breath quickened and her stomach churned violently. Lights around her began to seem like they were dimming as her pupils contracted. At the back of her mind, her long forgotten fear of the dark resurfaced. It only did so now due to the fact she thought she was going to die in the dark via what she thought was a psycho-maniac, when really, Vlad was not that insane... Yet...

The duplicate watched in amusement as Brina rushed around on all fours like a frightened animal. She acted like there was no possible way out and she forgot she could even use her powers. He then saw Brina beginning to slow down as the adrenaline began to take a more unexpected turn. Possibly a rather confusing one that is.

Brina then suddenly collapsed on the cement, unconscious. Her body overheating from the excessive adrenaline filled blood rush that surged through her like lava.

Before the duplicate could dish out anything on Brina's body, the original Vlad phased out of the wall, looking very battered and shivering. The original Vlad absorbed the duplicate and its memories. He glared at the block of ice that rested on his right shoulder.

"Since when did Daniel develop ice powers?" Vlad asked with annoyance in his voice, brushing the offending crystallized water chunks off.

Vlad then looked at the passed out Brina that laid on the street. He sighed, since he did put Danny back in his bed (more like tossed him), he would have to do the same for the abominable girl too.

With that, Vlad grabbed the girl by her wrist and phased her back into the house and threw her on the sofa without care. He wasn't going to get in trouble for that girl being on the street late at night.

.

The next morning, Brina woke up the entire house with a blood curdling nocturnal scream that sounded like she was dying. She sat up quickly on the couch and began crying, truly frightened by what had happened in her dream. Only her dream was not a dream, it was a distorted memory of what happened last night. The distortion made it worse by ten-fold. She grabbed her plushies and squeezed the life out of them.

Jack, who was normally the heavy sleeper, heard the scream and bolted out of bed. He rushed into rushed into the living room and saw Brina sobbing and shaking. She was curled up into a fetal position with her eyes crossed and bloodshot. She obviously did not get any sleep. Jack came to her side, looking to calm down the adopted child. Brina only scooted away, whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, "You weren't this way yesterday."

"Get the scary man out of here..." Brina said with a fear filled monotone, "He's after me... He tried to kill me..."

"Now now, don't get to over worked over a little bad dream," Jack said, "I am sure there are no scary people here to kill you."

"You don't see him because he is disguised..." Brina said.

"Just calm down, if this scary man can disguise himself, that must mean he is a shape-shifting ghost!" Jack said, "I will hunt him down and make sure he doesn't scare you again!"

Brina didn't respond at all. She was too caught up in her newly developed fears to speak. At that moment, Vlad entered the living room, on his way to get some morning coffee before he left from his forced visit.

Brina spotted him instantly and screamed. She ducked behind the couch and crawled up into a ball. Jack was highly confused by this sudden behavior, while Vlad _tried_ to keep a straight face.

"IT'S THE SCARY MAN!" Brina shouted, sounding like a little kid rather than her age (then again, she rarely sounded her age).

Jack burst out laughing.

"V-man isn't scary, Brina!" Jack said, "What gave you that idea? Was it a ghost of nightmares?"

Brina twisted her way back behind the couch and gave a frown that somehow managed to also convey fear.

"No! He actually tried to kill me! He woke me up while he was beating up Danny, looking like some horrendous parody of a vampire from Twilight!" Brina shouted.

Vlad went wide eyed as Jack continued laughing. Brina had just revealed she wasn't exactly the best to trust with big secrets. How she even survived here could only be a miracle with the way she talked.

"Oh, you must be kidding around like all teenagers!" Vlad said, forcing a laugh, "Do I look like a murderer?"

"YES, YOU DO! I AM NOT LYING!" Brina screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood on top of the back of the couch, "I AM GENUINELY SCARED! I CAN'T LIE TO SAVE MY OWN LIFE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Brina then fell over and hit her head on the window. Thankfully, the window didn't break due to being the highest grade of shatter proof fiberglass. She instantly got back up, acting like she never hurt her head and began to cry.

Brina's screaming fit took Jack by surprise. Not once in the short while that they had her, she never displayed this kind of behavior. Sure, she did have some minor meltdowns, but this took the cake.

Vlad on the other hand, was not very amused this time with Brina's theatrics. Not only was she taking this too far, she was going to expose three of the four hybrids in existence. Not exactly a smart thing to do. He had to shut her up in some way. He rushed towards Brina to shut her up, but Brina jumped off the arm of the couch and rushed to the other side of the room.

"Get away!" Brina shouted.

"Will you stop this nonsense?" Vlad asked, "I'm a family friend!"

"NO, hn!" Brina screamed.

"Just be quiet and calm down," Vlad said, feigning comfort, "I am sure this was just from the stress that happened last night at dinner."

"I will shut up when I want to shut up!" Brina snapped, "You caused me stress last night when you trapped me in that alleyway via shooting at me! I even got the burn marks to prove it!"

Brina lifted up her long Akatsuki themed nightie and revealed the burn mark that was one her ankle. It didn't look like a regular burn though. It was an ectoplasmic burn. Jack gasped.

"Wait... Vampire... Ectoplasmic burn mark... That could only mean one thing!" Jack said, "The Wisconsin Ghost hurt you, not Vladdie!"

Brina scrunched up her face as she resisted the urge to facepalm.

"So that's what you call yourself in your other form," Brina said as she glared at Vlad.

"Excuse me, Jack," Vlad said clearing his throat, "Could I talk to her alone for a second?"

"NO!" Brina shouted before Jack could even speak, "I will not talk to that monster alone!" Brina jabbed a harsh finger at Vlad "In fact, since I have no other choice because no one believes me, I am going to prove myself correct indirectly! I don't care if it gets me killed because I know I will be able to leave before crap hits the ceiling! That's right, I never unpacked my things completely!"

By this point, Danny was watching from on top of the stair's railings with horror. Whatever happened last night between her and the duplicate, it was not pretty and she was practically bat guano crazy for thinking about blowing her secret out of the water just to get rid of Vlad. This was going to be a big mess that Danny will not be looking forward to cleaning up.

'_Oh no..._' was all Danny could think.

Vlad blanched as the pastel blue rings of spectral energy erupted from Brina's middle. He mentally screamed no, thinking that this would be enough for the oaf, Jack, to believe everything that Brina had said. Brina allowed the rings to transform her without hesitation, increasing the tension in the air. After the transformation was done, she floated there, sobbing again like a baby. Danny face palmed as he watched her cry a river of tears.

'_Geez, why does she have to exaggerate everything?_' Danny thought.

Jack couldn't form any words at what he had just witnessed. He didn't get what Brina was trying to say about Vlad due to how dramatic and nonsensical Brina was being.

"Jack, certainly you don't believe her, do you?" Vlad asked nervously, "I mean look at how she acting and the fact she is a ghost."

"I am not sure what to believe," Jack said with an uncharacteristic sadness evident in his voice.

"It's okay. I knew this day was coming," Brina said between sniffles, "I will go get my things and go away. Obviously I am not wanted for the hundred and eleventh time."

Brina floated to the stairs and began to walk up them dejectedly. She didn't take her eyes off her prize for one second. When Jack tried to stop her, she just phased through him. No one was going to stop her from leaving, not even for all the comforting white lies that Brina had sung to herself all her life. She only wanted the truth, even if it stung or broke her more than she already was. The truth was better in the long run in her mind. Lies would get her nowhere and would open her up her "defenses".

"I think I will go now, Jack," Vlad said as he walked to the door, "You seem to have a lot on your plate at the moment."

Vlad left the house, looking a bit smug. He knew if Jack believed the girl, he would have begun shooting at him. However, since he didn't, Vlad could assume that Jack had way too much on his mind to assume anything based on Brina's overdone overreaction/meltdown. That meant his and Danny's secret was safe for a while longer. While revealing Danny would be the perfect revenge for everything, he knew that if played that way, he would be risking his own reveal. That was something he could not afford.

Danny on the other hand, rushed to his room. He knew this was bad. If she was willing to throw away everything in the midst of a meltdown/panic attack, then she was not going to last very long out there. And that was not even mentioning the Idiots in White. He quickly dialed Jazz, Tucker, and Sam's numbers, hoping that at least one of them would be available. If this was going to end like Danny feared, he knew both of them would need as much help and support as possible.

Jack tried to talk to Brina as she dragged her feet to her room. His words fell on deaf ears every single time he opened his mouth. He saw how deep she was in her own personal pity party. At this point it was safe to assume she was not going to listen until it blew over. Jack didn't want to do this due to how fragile Brina was at the moment, but he had no choice. He pulled out one of the thermoses he made recently to replace the one that the infamous Danny Phantom "stole" once again. He activated it and sucked Brina into it. Brina was caught off guard by the thermos's sucking power and yelped as she got crammed into the thing.

"LET ME OUT!" Brina cried from inside the thermos.

Brina rammed herself into the walls, making the thermos vibrate a bit with each bump. Jack managed to keep thermos from jumping out of his hands. He didn't understand, he had his ghost tracker on vibrate on the day they brought home Brina and it didn't go off around her. It didn't start acting up around her until a day later. This led Jack to think it was just another glitch in the system like how it always honed in on Danny.

Jack gave a sad look at the thermos, he wasn't sure how this happened to Brina. He promised himself, he would try to help her in anyway possible, whether it be therapy (which might actually help her learn a few coping mechanisms) or just being there. Adopted or not, Brina was part of the family and she didn't deserve anything that he blathered about. He just hoped that his wife would understand what was going on.

Then thinking back to the fact everything honed in on Danny like it did with Brina; could it be possible that Danny shared this condition with Brina? As soon as he made the connection, he slapped himself in the face for not noticing sooner. In a way, it was kind of insulting for life to do this to him. It was like the universe was saying Jack would not notice a ghost if it was under the roof of his own home. The reality of things hurt because when he looked back, he remembered that at least a few days after the portal became operational, Danny began acting strangely by household standards.

According to the doctors that Jazz had called, Danny was in an accident in the very beginning of that time period with the portal. It stung hard when that dot fell into place. Jack, who was admitting the most oblivious of the entire Fenton household, realized he caused the mess Danny and Brina were in. He wasn't sure how the heck they wound up in such an accident with the portal, but he knew he had to make up for it somehow.

'_Well, Danny did always want a puppy, but with all the lab equipment and explosions, it would be too dangerous for the little thing,_' Jack thought, '_In that case, I think I will get him something that would be just as good as a puppy! Man, I'm good!_'


	5. Finding Comfort

Binas: Sorry that this chapter is short. This chapter refuses to be written any further for some reason. I guess it thinks it's done. :/ Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

Underlined phrases are communication that come through phones/walkie-talkies/Fenton Phones/Miscellaneous-verbal-communication-devices-minus-webchats.

Also, I recommend listening to "Hurricane" by Parachute and the soundtracks from Whisper of a Rose (can be heard here: youtube*com/watch?v=jEcbdoqDjlA; They're not labeled in the video, so if you want the names, you will have to play the game on New Journey+ mode and have all of the broadcasting frequencies given to Anatta before going to the Phobius Core to fight one of the bosses if you want to know the exact names.) for a good chunk of this chapter. It adds an extra bit of emotion to the chapter.

Fun fact: Brina's phone has "Get Away" (youtube*com/watch?v=y4UmOmAyTtg) as her phone's ringtone.

.

.

Danny had only managed to get ahold of Jazz. He did not know why Sam and Tucker were unable to pick up their phones, but now was not the time to think about that. Right now, all that mattered was getting Brina out of the thermos and making sure that the repercussions Brina's fit had most likely caused were dealt doubt she would be able to clean it up in her current state of mind.

"Hello?" Jazz asked as soon as she picked up.

"Jazz we have a huge problem!" Danny replied, with urgency being prominent in his voice. "I am not entirely sure what happened, all I know is that Vlad caused Brina to have a massive freak out and blew her secret out of the water while trying to reveal him to dad!"

Danny could hear the shock in Jazz's voice as she said "I will be there right away. Be careful, little brother."

"I will." Danny replied and hung up.

The ghost boy quietly left his room and scanned the living room from the stairs. His dad had left the living room and Brina was nowhere in sight. Since no one was around, he turned invisible and rushed down the stairs silently, tapping a tiny bit into his flight power to make the sounds of his footsteps were nonexistent. He did not need his dad to know what he was up to.

Danny went into the kitchen and once more scanned the area. So far there was still no sign of Jack or Brina. He was beginning to get a bad feeling that something had happened. This made him feel tense. Whatever his dad did with Brina was going to happen to him if his dad put all the necessary pieces together.

Holding his breath as sweat poured down the back of his neck, Danny slowly phased into the lab. Each step he traveled down increased the angst that hung in the air. After reaching the bottom, he did another look around the premise. His dad was once more absent. However, the one thing that was not was a thermos that was on its side, rocking slightly on the table. He quickly grabbed it and replaced it with another that was in a drawer below. Satisfied with the replacement, he quickly left the lab via jumping up and phasing into his room.

Danny uncapped the thermos and hit the release button. Brina tumbled out and became sprawled out all over the floor, looking very dazed and a complete wreck. She quickly curled up into a ball and began sobbing, nuzzling herself up into a corner. Danny slowly approached her and kneeled down next to her. He set a gentle hand on her shoulder, which made her briefly jerk a bit from the sudden feeling of being touched.

"You're okay now." Danny said softly, doing his very best to comfort his adopted sister just like how Jazz did a few days ago. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"No, I am not…" Brina barely whispered as she clutched her chest, wanting the emotional pain there to stop. "I am a world-class retard… You should just leave me..."

"Brina, I'm not abandoning you." Danny replied sternly, "Adopted or not, you are my little sister."

"Why?" Brina asked, "I am more trouble than I am worth. I did not listen to your warnings and I made a mess. What good am I if that's all I can do? It's my purpose in life to be a personified disaster."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Danny said, "Sure, you made a mess, but it can be handled. It won't be easy, but it is possible."

"How do you know?" Brina questioned, "Have you ever screwed up so badly that it seemed everyone around you wished that you were never born?"

"Yes, I have." Danny replied, catching Brina off guard, "Do you think everyone here accepted me as a hero at first?"

Brina was silent for a minute. She was certain everyone accepted Danny's heroism. Heroes were always praised, right? It made no logical sense for people to hate someone who saved the day in her mind.

"Yes…" Brina said softly.

Danny blinked a bit, "You've never watched the news, have you?"

"No…" Brina said, "The news is full of biased bullcrap. They claim to be unbiased, but there they go, throwing crap at everyone who defies their opinion and ideas. What is the point in watching the news if that is all that is ever played?"

Danny sighed and said, "At one point, my alter ego was Public Enemy Number One. Everyone in the town practically wanted me dead for something I didn't do. They even gave me a stupid name to boot."

Brina turned her head a bit; her eyes visible enough for Danny to see them. On her face was a confused look.

"What could be stupider than the pun-for-a-last-name you chose?" Brina asked.

Danny ignored that jab and replied with great distaste, "Inviso-bill…"

Brina's face scrunched up as if she had tasted a bad lemon. She then made a finger gun and pointed it at her right temple and said with a flat voice, "Boom.. Dead..." before falling limp, pretending to be dead.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the finger gun gag Brina did. A second later, he composed himself and grabbed Brina's hand and helped her to her feet with no resistance. Brina's face was stained with tears, both dried and new alongside a small booger dripping out of her nose. The ghost boy walked over to his desk, grabbed a couple of tissues and handed them over to Brina. Brina took the tissues and began to clean up her face of the snot and tears. At this point, the meltdown had blown over and Brina was calming down now.

"Are you feeling better now?" Danny asked.

"Not really…" Brina said. "I'm really scared. I screwed up big time and I don't know what is going to happen now."

"That's okay." Danny said, "Jazz and I will help you through it."

Brina's meltdown at this point had completely ended, restoring some form of calmness to the room. By this point, Jazz's car had pulled up, signifying that the eldest daughter had returned home. From the window, Danny could see Jazz bolting into the house.

"Danny! Where are you?" Jazz asked, projecting her voice through the house.

Danny opened his door and replied, "Up here."

Jazz sped into Danny's room, looking panicked. When she saw Brina standing in the middle of the room, she sighed in relief and said, "I am so glad you two are okay."

"I'm sorry…" Brina said, looking down at the ground, looking ashamed.

"It's okay, both of us forgive you." Jazz said with a smile. "It just proves that Vlad should really stop picking on kids."

"Yeah, I tried telling him that, but he never seemed to care." Danny snarked.

Brina said nothing, instead she looked rather frightened. Jazz could tell where this was going and instantly went to Brina's side.

"I am sure Danny has already told you this, but we are not going to allow Vlad get to you again." Jazz said, "You don't have to be afraid of him."

"But what if he does come again?" Brina asked, "I'm weak and-"

"Brina," Jazz interrupted, effectively stopping that train of thought, "If he does come near you, I assure you that Danny and I will kick his butt into the Ghost Zone."

"And I think we've put off training long enough…" Danny said.

"I am not doing _that _obby again…" Brina hissed as her eyes briefly glowed golden-yellow.

"I was thinking of trying something different actually. Jazz, did you figure out what might actually work?"

Jazz snapped her head up and raced out of the room. Sounds of shuffling papers could be heard through the walls that separated Jazz and Danny's room. In under five minutes, Jazz returned with a small journal that was dedicated to Brina's psychological progress. Danny gave Jazz a weird look.

"Please don't tell me you also made one for me…" Danny trailed off. "If you did, I swear I'll-"

"Oh hush," Jazz said with an eye roll. "I did it because I care about you, little brother. As for what I have learned, Brina does not learn if you throw her into something, such as an obstacle course, and expect her to learn on the fly just like how you do. Is this right, Brina?"

Brina nodded, "I think so..."

Jazz did a small cheer that was not so quiet with a fist pump. She then revealed a chart that had three different types of learning listed on the top.

"Here's what we're going to do," Jazz began, "We're going to take a more hands on approach with visual demonstrations thrown in. If my research is correct, you will learn most of what you need to know quickly while still being safe."

"And speaking of safe," Brina interrupted, "What are we going to do about your parents? I am sure Jack already got in contact with Maddie about my screw up."

"You do realize you can call them "mom" and "dad"?" Danny asked.

"I will when there is proof they won't throw me away." Brina stated.

"Don't worry, we have that covered too." Jazz said and nudged Danny, "I believe a certain someone already knows that they will accept that their children have ghost powers."

Brina cocked her head to the side, "You don't have powers, Jazz."

Danny burst out laughing while Jazz blushed. She had walked right into that one. For someone who knew what was involved in the invisible disorder, she had briefly forgotten that mistranslation of phrases was a common issue. And that was something that even Danny knew at this point.

"I meant that mom and dad will accept you and Danny." Jazz said and shot an unamused glance at Danny, who was still laughing. "They already figured out his secret a few times, but each time, someone finds someway to make them forget."

"Well, I believe it is safer that they don't know." Danny retorted, recovering from his laughing fit.

"Danny, you know there's a good chance they know about you now and there's no reset button to hit." Jazz noted. "They just need to connect the dots if they don't."

"True, but all the more reason to make sure Brina is prepared and fast." Danny pointed out. "Who knows what could happen, even if our parents are okay?"

Little did he know, that question was still cursed. If nothing happened that day, it was pretty much the law of the universe would do something to prove him wrong.


	6. A Rock of Forgiveness

Binas: I have decided to take the short chapter approach with this story as an experiment. I have been finding it hard to write long chapters as of late, and I hope this does not turn you guys away.

Another note, I have another story in the works called "Halfas vs Leviathans", for those who are curious, go check it out. I plan to exercise my ability to write bits of horror with that story. Yeah, as you can tell, I am not much of a horror writer, more of a comedy, family, and friendship kind of author. Yeah, familial and platonic love is my thing.

.

.

* * *

"_ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

"WHOA!" Danny shouted out, hitting the floor, covering his head as a small torrent of chartreuse-yellow ectoplasmic-fire sailed over his head.

Brina sniffled as she rapidly rubbed her nose against her arm. Something had gotten into her nose and it was refusing to leave. This lead to another fiery sneeze. Thankfully it was pointed away from Jazz and Danny. As a result, there was now a small blaze burning on the linoleum covered reinforced-metal floor. Danny quickly put it out with some ice, which promptly melted into water.

"Okay, that is one I have no clue on how to use." Danny said, cringing at the scorch mark.

Jazz quickly jotted down "ecto-fire" as one of Brina's powers. So far, aside from the main ghost powers (invisibility, intangibility, flight, and spectral body manipulation) and her fire powers, she had only demonstrated telekinesis. No sign of ice powers or its offshoot, the ghost sense, which was tested when Danny decided to catch a random, mindless, small blob and drag it back. Brina had initially given it a weird look then began fiddling with it in her hands with a look of weirded-out curiosity.

The fact that they were able to confirm Brina lacked a ghost sense posed a problem. While, yes, it could be absolutely annoying, it also helped alert the user of a potentially malicious ghost. That would mean if ghost wanted to harm her, they could very well likely sneak up on her. If their parents took this well, Danny was definitely going to ask them to make Brina something to compensate for her inability to sense ghosts. Well, as long it was not obnoxious. He had a feeling if she found it obnoxious, she would probably outright refuse it, regardless of whatever argument got thrown at her.

"I have to say, the fire is pretty fitting…" Jazz commented, "Hot headed, impulsive, energetic, prone to sudden outbursts, I am not all that surprised."

"Well, at least we are finding about it now and not later when she is slowly cooking herself alive." Danny said as he got up from the floor, assuming that fire powers were similar to ice powers to be on the safe side. "Pretty sure that would be worse than becoming a human popsicle stick."

In the background, Brina's free hand was slowly inching closer to her nose. She had full intentions of digging into her nose to fish whatever got in there out. Seeing this, Danny stopped her, looking grossed out. He then said, "Don't pick your nose! Here."

Danny pulled out a tissue and handed it to her. Brina took it and began blowing her nose.

Jazz approached Brina, and asked, "So, do you feel this helped you more?"

Brina shrugged her shoulders and gave out a "hn" sound, clearly showing she was not paying attention all that much. This made the eldest female teen sigh a bit. While she could see the clear improvement over what Danny had told her in terms of behavior, she needed to know how this approach made her feel. If Brina felt like this approach was helping, it would make future sessions easier to breeze through.

So far, Brina's control was very shaky. Flight was still mediocre and definitely not something anyone would want to write home about. Intangibility had gotten a lot more cooperative when called upon than it had been, but still acted up when she was in pain majority of the time.

Invisibility remained a pain in terms of duration and accidental slip ups, though she was oddly not bothered by it. She said that it was "not severe enough for her to freak out over." Danny had tried to tell her that was not exactly the best thing to think when it came to malfunctioning powers, but his words fell on the ears of someone who was done talking about invisibility slip ups and wanted to move on.

Now it was time to see how she handled overshadowing. Since the usual test subject, Tucker, was not present, Danny got the bright idea of having Brina overshadow one of her plushies. The lucky plushie that was selected was the plushie of Odd Della Robbia.

Danny set the toy on the ground in a sitting position and backed away from it. He was not going to let her pull a silly trick on him. He had lost all doubt about her being that type after seeing the mischievous glint in her ghost form's eyes. He was so glad that Brina was not going to be one of the ghosts who terrorized the town. At the same time, he was worried. He had a feeling that her lack of interest in harming others would not stop any shenanigans that poked the line non-stop for the satisfaction it ticked someone off.

'_Tucker was right… Brina IS someone who would pull tricks..._' Danny thought with a look on his face that read "oh crap."

Brina, having what Danny defined overshadowing to be in mind and discarding the blob ghost haphazardly, carefully slipped into her plushie. It slowly went from limp to more animated as Brina got a feel for the object she was possessing. She flicked the toy's tail a couple of times to test the waters before moving onto the limbs. Once she figured out how to move the toy, she shot straight up and began running all over the lab, wearing the plushie as how one wore a suit of armor.

Brina raised her plushie's arms and made some "phew, phew" sounds, pretending to fire Laser Arrows. This made Brina grin; it was awesome to her. She could imagine all of the pranks she could pull once she felt more comfortable. She had yet to fully warm up and had no intentions of letting her guard down.

Once Brina was done, she slipped out of the plushie, causing it to fall into a limp sitting position. She grabbed it and held it tightly, practically daring anyone to take it from her.

"I think that is enough for now." Danny said, reverting to his human form.

Brina nodded and followed suit, still holding her plushed toy close to her person as she swayed back and forth on her heels. It was also at that moment the three siblings heard the front door open and close.

"DANN-O!" a booming voice called out cheerfully, "I GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!"

Danny then became nervous. He had no idea what his dad had for him and prayed it was not something from his nightmares. Jazz saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want, I can go with you." Jazz said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny said, feeling a bit relieved that his older sister was supporting him.

Brina, on the other hand, fiddled with her fingers as she averted her gaze. The shame she had been feeling since she had been released from the thermos was still present in her heart. Danny and Jazz might have forgiven her for having such a big meltdown, but Brina could not come to terms with her mistakes herself. She still felt as if the weight was still there, bagging her spirit down. She felt sadness come up but managed to suppress it. She was not going to let them know she was still hurting.

'_You may say I am not a burden, but I am still one._' Brina thought.

"You might want to come up stairs with us." Danny said, bringing Brina out of her mind and back to reality. "Just in case anything happens."

Brina made no gesture or sound that notified them that she was for or against the suggestion. Instead, she followed her older siblings out of the lab and up the stairs. Her mind raced with possible outcome that seem logical to her. All of them involved Brina being either told to leave or being forced back into that cramped device that she swore would give her claustrophobia at some point.

Once the three of them got into the living room, Danny and Brina were absorbed into a highly unexpected, big hug. Jack then said, "I am sorry for thrusting you two into this mess," leaving the teenagers confused.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, feeling nervousness grow inside himself.

"Here," Jack said and trusted a box into Danny's arms, knocking him a bit off balance, "I hope you like it. I know it can't fix everything but I just want to let you know that I care about all three of you and you can tell me anything."

Danny opened the box with caution. He felt around the inside slowly, hoping not to set off any traps. Sweat poured down his forehead as he felt his hand grab something hard and smooth. He slowly lifted it out and what he saw made him sweat drop out of pure confusion and the expression he had on his face could tell an entire story as to what he was thinking.

Right in his hand was a rock. A gray rock that was the size of the palm of his hand. He looked at the side of the box and it happily read "PET ROCK." Danny had no words to describe the situation. His dad, had given him a pet rock as an apology for something he had no clue about as his dad gave the three kids no details to work with.

Jazz stared at the pet rock, just as confused as Danny. As to how her dad came to the perfect conclusion that a rock could fix any problem, even if imagined, she had no clue. To her this was another bumbling moment that she knew Danny was going to complain about at some point. The primary reason being that he wanted a dog since he was little, not a rock.

"You know pet rocks were created by some guy who thought he was being a comedian in the 70's, hn?" Brina blurted out, sounding unamused and not leaving the words in her head like she should have.

"Not only that, they were extremely popular with everyone!" Jack stated, oblivious to Brina's snark and the confusion residing in Danny and Jazz, "I hope you all forgive me."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked putting the rock back in its box and setting it down on the coffee table, "You haven't done anything wrong."

At that moment, Jack realized he had gotten so caught up in trying to earn the right to be forgiven by his kids that he overlooked the most important part. The reason why was asking for forgiveness. He face-palmed, muttering to himself about how he could be that bumbling again.

"Your wrong, Danny-boy…" Jack said, as his face became haunted by downcast and shame, "I should have kept a better eye on you months ago when you brought your friends over. I should have noticed that day changed you and I should have been more careful with my words and inventions."

At that moment, it hit Danny and Jazz like a flaming semi-truck. Jack knew that Danny was half ghost as well. Danny blanched to a bleach white and prepared for the worse. After a second or two had passed, he realized that Jack had only figured out part of his secret, not the fact that he was Danny Phantom, former Public Enemy Number One.

"So do you forgive me now?" Jack asked.


End file.
